The Matters of Life
by darkgirl3
Summary: Things are not planned for the Winchesters they just happen the way they do. This will become a Dean and Cassie story, Sam and Jessica, Mary and John are also in it. Jessica, Mary, and John do not die Read and review :D i updated chapter 2 so if reread.
1. Introduction

**AN: Thank you to my beta Matchmaker 131 you are wonderful. without her help this could not have happened. I do not own anything you see from the show, but i own the kids that do not appear in the show and the idea is mine. Read and Review hope you enjoy. **

**The Matters of Life **

**Mary and John Winchester was a typical couple except that they had sixteen children. The size of their family made it a necessity for them to live on a large lot on the outskirts of a small town in Kansas. In this case the home was on the edge of Lawrence. Lawrence was known for an extreme amount of paranormal activity**. **The paranormal activity had affected their lives indirectly over the years, which will become obvious in the story.**

**John and Mary had never planned to have more than a couple of children. Each time Mary had gotten pregnant they had been surprised to find out that they were having multiple babies. Even though John was from a family with only one set of twins back in his father's family they assumed somewhere in Mary's history there must have been several multiple siblings. They could only laugh and take it in stride over the years no reason had come forward for why but they loved their children more than anything else. **

**Despite working blue collar jobs they had always been blessed with more than enough to feed the hungry stomachs of their children. John worked as an auto mechanic while Mary taught school. Most often when the children were older they were looked after by the eldest child, Dean, but when they were younger a family friend, Missouri Moseley watched over them. **

**John and Mary Winchester's Children **

**Year 2003 **

Dean 24

Sam 22

Megan 18

Amber 18

Eric 17

Morgan 16

Melisa 16

Michael 15

Aaron 15

Brice 14

Alyssa 13

Kaitlin 12

Harley 3

Brittney 3

Daniel 2

Tony 6 ponds 5 ounces

Jeremy 5 pounds 5 ounces

Jaden 7 pounds 2 ounces

**Dean Winchester's kids with Harmony Williams **

Rachel Desire 9 turns 10 in the story

Hunter James Lee 9 turns 10 in story

**Dean Winchester's kids with Jo Harvelle **

Jared Michael 4

**Dean Winchester's kids with Cassie Winchester (his wife)  
I will post when they are named. **


	2. Current Day

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Current Day--**

"Dean, can you take them to the store with you?" Mary asked on an early Sunday morning as she cleaned the kitchen.

"I need some groceries any way," Dean said as he went toward the back door, "sure, does Sam want to come too?" he asked grabbing his keys and jacket.

"He's is outside with Rachel and Hunter," she said.

Rachel and Hunter were Dean's children with his ex-girlfriend. He became a father when he was fifteen thanks to his wild ways. It was something that allowed the young man to grow up fast in many ways.

Dean grabbed the store list and money before going outside, "hey, you three won't to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Sam said, "let me get my wallet and I'll be out,"

Dean went over to the van, though he hated driving his mother's vehicle, but with groceries to get plus few things extra it wouldn't all fit in the Impala.

---

After a stop at a friend of Dean's house to pick up parts for John's truck, they hit the local supermarket. Dean divided up the list between the four of them, "Sam, you get this list," he said tearing the paper so there were eight or nine items on it.

"Hunter, you and Rachel go get these items," he tore the paper into three more parts giving them one paper each, "stay together though. I'll get all this," they split up going their separate ways with directions to meet in the electronic section.

Rachel and Hunter had fifteen things on the list, but it was all in the first three aisles so they finished quick and went to the electronics area to look around. Sam had the six grocery aisles after that and couple things in the kids section for their younger siblings. Dean picked up items from the automotive section of the store, he was glad the store was like a knock off of a Wal-Mart. They still had to go to the small hunting store few miles away to get the ammo that was on the list but it took less time either way. They met up like planned fifteen minutes after getting their assigned items to put it all in one buggy.

"Okay, mom wants us to get these movies and CD's spread out," Dean said as he handed Sam the list, "you two look around and see if they have any good movies that new releases too," he told him.

--

An hour after they went in the store they came out with two carts full. "Dean, dad said next time that we were out we needed to go to the hunting store didn't he?" Sam asked as they put the groceries in the van.

"Yeah, you three can stay in the car, I'm the only one that has a gun license anyways,"

"I got one," Hunter said,

"You have a hunting license, not a gun license you have to be my age to have that," he said with a smile at his son.

"Oh," he said getting in the van, "you think we can stop at the book store, Rachel wanted a book, but didn't want to tell you about it,"

"Hunter, I said I could wait," Rachel said sliding down in the seat, "he doesn't have the money."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the seat.

"I'll think about it," Dean said before closing the lift door on the van, "they been good for mom since I've been gone?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, they been too good, mom thinks they are up to something," Sam said, "if you don't get it I'll get the book for her, what are brothers for?" he said with a smile

"I got it, I just wanted to know if they have been behaving," Dean said before they got in the vehicle.

"Here's the deal, Sammy said you've been good for mom since I've been gone so, I'm giving you both twenty bucks, and Rachel I got it by hustling pool not anything bad," Dean said when she hesitated, because she hated if the money was earned through illegal means, "since the book store is closer we'll go there first, you got fifteen minutes okay."

"Thanks," Rachel said before she leaned over to hug him.

"Yeah yeah," Dean said with a smile, "did you want something too?" Dean asked his son.  
"Can you save mine again, I am kind of saving for something, but I don't have enough yet," Hunter said with a bit of mystery in his young voice.

Rachel knew what her brother wanted, it was a game for their game boy, and it was almost twenty-nine dollars. "Tell you what; I can wait for the book, how about we go get the game?" Rachel asked Hunter, "But one of you has to come, we're only nine, they won't let us buy it, even with the fake id," she said with a grin at her father.

"Where is the game?" Dean asked looking from one kid to the other.

"It's at the game shop at the mall," Hunter answered as he began to have hope that they might actually get the game sometime soon.

--

Dean knew it was twenty minutes out the way to go to the mall, it was ten minutes in the opposite direction of the ammo stop they had to make, "I'll take you tomorrow after school," Dean offered, "I'll even pick you up few minutes early especially to do that, okay?"

Rachel and Hunter both agreed with smiles on their faces before they left the parking lot.

--

On the way back home after stopping at the shop they talked about school.

"I got an A on my test the other day," Rachel said, "Hunter helped me study,"

"That's great, how'd you do?" Dean asked his son.

"I missed one more question than she did, I got a B, but it's cool, I'm glad I got what I did," he said, "Can you look over my paper before I turn it in tomorrow?"

"I'd be glad to," Sam replied.

Rachel looked at Hunter, "Sam, we kind of wanted Dad to do it,"

Dean smiled, "Its cool, Sam can look at it if he wants."

"You sure about this," Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he double checks it sometimes for me, make sure I didn't miss anything," Dean confessed with a smirk at his brother.

They only nodded; they really wanted Dean to look at it, because it was about him after all, it was a surprise writing about their favorite person. They loved their Uncle Sam but their father was their hero. They drove in the driveway right before John pulled in behind them. It was almost six, which meant dinner would be ready by the time they got the groceries inside.

---

"I see you got everything," Mary said as they put the food in the bags in a line on the floor so she could continue preparations to get their dinner on the table.

"Hey mom, I think I'm going to move into the cabin next week, if you don't mind," Dean said while he placed a sack on the floor, "I think it's passed time for me to be more on my own."

"You're always welcome here, Dean," Mary said with a smile at her oldest child, he had been a really good son though at times she realized he may have –performed some duties out of guilt because of his past.

"I know, but, I'll still be around all the time."

"Okay, your dad can help Sam and you move down there," Mary said with a smile as the younger girls, Alyssa and Kalian came in to get the plates.

"Hey Dean," they said with laughs, before Dean grabbed a pony tail on each head.

"How'd you know Sam wanted to move too?" Dean asked as he grabbed a piece of fruit from the salad bowl to pop in his mouth.

--

"You two share a room Dean, the cabin has five rooms down there, we have fifteen people living in this house right now, come next month it'll be eighteen," Mary said as she logically while she considered the proposal she and John had known would come at any time. They had all but waited with their breaths held after Dean turned eighteen. It surprised them that he stayed with them up to this point.

Sam grinned as he walked in the kitchen with his nephew and niece behind him.

"That's why we want to move down there, we feel crowded, course I'm taking Hunter and Rachel too."

"I figured as much, they are your children," she said with a smile, "you're a grown up after all,"

"Mom, When Sam comes back this summer he'll be staying there."

"I guess you are twenty-four, actually," she sighed, "I just can't believe it,"

"I can't believe it just six years ago I graduated from high school, two years ago Sam left for college, come this May, Amber and Megan will be graduating too," Dean said as she leaned against the kitchen counter before Mary raised her eyebrows at him.

Mary smiled before Dean followed her out of the kitchen. The table comfortably seated thirteen people, but most the time Sam, Dean, Hunter and Rachel ate upstairs in their rooms or outside since they didn't have as much space.

"I talked to your grandmother we're moving down to the cabin next week," Dean told his daughter, when they arrived in the dining room.

"Thank god, we can all have our own room now," Rachel said, "not that I haven't had fun sharing a room with Hunter, I need space, I'm a girl for peat sakes,"

"I figured you'd be happy, there will be triplets born next month, you will be an aunt again. Besides we all need more space," Sam said with a smile on his face, "you sure you can do this by yourself though?" he asked Dean.

Rachel smiled at her uncle and her father, she thought her father did the best he could with what he had to work with. She wished he would find a nice woman and settled down though.

Dean looked over at Rachel and Hunter, "yeah, Sammy I got it," he said before they started eating

----

After dinner that night Dean checked over the kid's homework after the twins were asleep. He almost didn't make it to the chair when he realized that the paper was about him that Rachel had written. He blinked his eyes as he looked from the page to his sleeping children. He swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall on his cheeks. They really love me that much, he thought.

_**.....my father gives his everything for his family. He lets us have fun but he watches over us like an angel and does not want us to be hurt or hungry....... **_That was all Dean could take before he took the paper with him and left the room. He had to go outside before he began to blubber in earnest and someone heard him.

--

John and Mary talked in their room before they came to a decision. "I think that Dean will be okay down there, John, but I'm worried still,"

"Mary, he's been hunting since he was twelve,"

"I know, but John, he's never really been by himself with them,"

"How about we talk about the nursery that we have a month to finish?" he asked, "I decided not to hunt till they are born, I need to be here,"

The continued talking another hour before calling it a night.

Later that night, in the other part of the house, Dean and Sam were in watched a movie on the computer in their room since Rachel and Hunter had to go to school the next day. The brothers looked forward to having their own space at their family home.

Sam looked over at his brother after Dean told him about the paper, "You are a lucky SOB after all that has happened, you know that," Sam teased him.

Dean nodded, "Yeah I think I am."

The next morning, Dean gave the twins a big hug and fixed them their favorite breakfast, before he thanked Rachel for writing a nice paper.

Hunter blushed too because he had helped Rachel on some of the paper but he didn't tell his Dad. Rachel needed the attention from Dean. Hunter just enjoyed the atmosphere of fun that morning.


	3. Three Weeks Later

**AN: I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**Three weeks later**

Sam had gone back to Stanford to finish up his classes before coming home in May with his girlfriend, Jessica Moore for the summer. Jessica and Sam planned on getting married in June of the next year after dating for the past two years.

Dean was still trying to get the stuff into his new home which was the cabin his family had built on their land years before. It was overly large and without Dean's knowledge they had hoped he might use it at some point in time instead of moving away. They planned to use the extra room for a guest room case somebody came to visit them.

Dean and John had finished the nursery the previous day. Mary moved into the cabin, till the paint fumes left the house. She was on maternity leave from the local high school. She was the AP history teacher there, but for now she was sleeping in the room that would be Sam and Jess when they visited.

Rachel and Hunter got off the bus at three thirty that afternoon then went into the main house. They had to call Dean to get a ride to the cabin because they did not want them walking alone the mile and half to the cabin; it was a precautionary measure they were taking for safety.

"Hey, we're off the bus can you come and get us," Hunter said as he grabbed a root beer from the refrigerator.

"We'll be out front waiting," he said before they went back outside to sit on the porch, "Dad will be here in ten, he's making us dinner before we practice shooting today, he said he's starving too," Hunter told his sister.

"He's always starving," Rachel said taking out her math book, "do you have any homework?" she asked before she crossed her legs as she sat on the porch.

"Yeah, I got a history paper due tomorrow; I need him to look over it."

"You think we will get to go see, our brother this weekend?" Rachel asked as she pulled a pencil out of the case in her back pack.

"Yeah, dad said that he was taking us to the Road house," Hunter said as he looked at his history paper, "don't say anything, but I think dad wants him to come stay here for a while."

"What the hell for?" Rachel asked with surprise in her young voice.

"Rachel, we haven't seen him in almost a month, it's our time to get him," Hunter said as he got ready to take up for his little brother, their sibling by another mother.

"Jared is a know it all,"

"He's four years old he is not a know it all," Hunter said, "we are in sixth grade, are we know it alls?"

"We didn't have to go to kindergarten we went straight to first grade."

"Yes we did," Hunter said with a laugh, "finally let's go," he said as he got up to go towards the Impala.

"You two any smarter, yet?" Dean asked them

"Nope," Rachel said with a smirk before she got in the back seat.

---

Dean looked at them he knew they were not happy with each other, "I thought we'd skip training today, your grandpa said he's going to stay down here with mom while we go to the Road house," Dean said with hopes that it would make them happy to get out on the road for while. It was a family trip they took now and again together.

"We got school tomorrow,"

"It's Friday, it's also half a day because of some teacher meetings."

"I got a history paper due tomorrow," Hunter said.

"I got an English paper to turn in too," Rachel said

"Well stop by the school you turn in your stuff then we go," he said, "now let's go and eat supper."

--

After they ate that night, Dean checked to see if his sister, Amber, would turn in the kids papers the next day before she went to the high school. It would save them a bit of time for them on their way to Nebraska. Neither of his kids put up a fuss after he decided they would go to see his youngest son together. Dean wandered how he had ended up with such good children though they could be as stubborn as him and his father put together when they really wanted something. He suspected getting them out of school helped his cause though as he watched them after they fell asleep that night.

It was almost midnight when Dean pulled into the Harvelle's Roadhouse the next night. He let the twins sleep while he went inside to talk to Ellen.

"Hello Dean," Ellen said, "you staying the night?"

She asked as she gave Dean a hug though he held back a bit when she touched his shoulder.

"You got a room for us?"

"I got one around back, Jo won't be here till tomorrow morning, but Jared is in Ash's room,"

Dean went back to Dr. Bad Ass' room and knocked twice before the four year old opened the door. "Daddy," Jared said before going into Dean's open arms, "you made it."

Dean smiled while Jared hugged him tightly. He may have no use for Jared's mother but he loved his son with all his heart.

"I promised you I'd be here," Dean said before he put Jared down, "I got him," he said to Ash who peeked out to see what the racket was all about.

"Just making sure it was you," Ash said before shutting the door back.

"You want to come and stay with us Tonight in the room?" Dean asked

"Can I, please daddy, I'll go to bed right away too," Jared said still holding tightly to his dad.

Ellen smiled at the sight of her grandson with his father. Dean might be an ass according to Jo but he was a wonderful dad to his son. "I know you and Jo broke up, if you want you can take him home tomorrow before she gets here,"

"I never meant to hurt her Ellen, I just wanted a wife and for Jo to be a real mother for our son. But No, Jo wants to hunt."

Ellen knew her daughter was stubborn, but she also knew they had never been meant to be together. The fact that they had stayed together for four years had been a miracle, Dean had done his best before he'd finally broken it off with Jo and moved back to Lawrence. She told him so before offering him a drink.

"No thanks, I'll take a rain check, I got the other two with me, they are asleep in the car," Dean said on the way to the front door.

"I'll wake you in the morning before I close up; she should be here at noon."

"Thanks."


	4. Harvelle's Roadhouse Nebraska

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska**

Dean drove the Impala around back after buckling Jared into his car seat.

Dean woke the twins up so they could go inside the small two room place that Ellen had for when she had hunters passing through. Jared walked beside him since he wanted to be a big boy like Hunter.

"Hey," the twins said to Jared as they all walked inside.

Rachel tried to pick the four year old up but he put back from her with a pout, "I want Dad," he said as he ran to keep up his father.

---

Dean salted the doors and windows before he went to tuck them in but Jared stayed at his side.

"Daddy," Jared said

"Yeah buddy," Dean said as he began to change Jared into his pajamas so he could stay in the room with him.

"Can I go home with you I don't want to stay here," he said, "I know she's my mommy, but she's never around, you call me every day, she don't."

Dean smiled at his son, "Sorry buddy, you know the deal; you stay with your mom and Ellen here."

"I don't like it anymore daddy, I want to come home with you forever," Jared said as he tried to hold the tears in. He knew big boys didn't cry, his daddy told him so though Dean understood he hated being away from his son as much as the little boy hated.

Dean knew that Jared hadn't liked the arrangement, but he couldn't do anything about it. "One of these days you'll be able to stay with us for good, I promise," Dean said before pulling the covers up to Jared's chest and ruffling his dark blonde hair.

---

Ellen came out to wake Dean the next morning to find him already awake, "you hitting the road?" she asked

"Soon as I get a shower, I'm letting them sleep a while longer."

"I'll watch them while you shower, in case they wake up," she offered.

Dean thanked her before going into the bathroom.

---

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Jared yelled in his sleep, "don't go daddy," Jared called out in his sleep.

Dean had just come out the bathroom and shook him awake, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his face. He didn't see Ellen as she stood at the door watching father and son.

"Don't let them hurt me," Jared pleaded as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Who's hurting you?" Dean asked him.

Ellen answered for the little boy as she entered the room, "He's been having the dream for about three nights now, that's why he was in Ash's room last night, he wakes up screaming for you to save him. This is the first time he's slept through the night since the dreams started. Jo said they'd pass, but I think it's something else to them,"

Jared cried silently his father's neck while Dean tried to sooth him.

"You gotta tell me what the dreams about, buddy," Dean said as he wiped the little boy's tears.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked hearing Jared's cries.

"He had a bad dream," Hunter said before going to the bathroom, "it'll be okay," he said in Jared's direction. Hunter was a boys boy nothing much bothered him, he rolled his eyes at Rachel then shook his head as he disappeared into the bathroom.

---

Dean asked Ellen if he could let Jared stay with him for while longer this time. She had been the negotiator for Jo and him when they had decided on the custody arrangement.

"I don't see why not, Jo won't be back here till the beginning of next month after she leaves Sunday," Ellen said, "I know you'll take care of him, Dean."

"I just wanted more than a week with him, this time," Dean said.

"I'll call you in a couple days after I talk to Jo and maybe I can get you couple extra days tacked onto it, maybe a week."

---

Once Jared stopped crying Dean took them to the road house where Ellen made them breakfast..

Dean and Ellen talked things over while Rachel and Hunter watched Jared. "Dad, we're done, can we take Jared outside to play for little while?"

"Go out the back door and don't go farther than my car," Dean said, "I mean it."

"We won't," they promised before going out the door.

"Their mother never calls you?" Ellen asked

"No, she hasn't called or written me and has never sent one dime of the money she owes me for child support. I haven't seen her since the day they turned one,"

"I'm sorry about that," Ellen said,

"That reminds me," Dean pulled something out and handed it to her,

"Dean, you don't owe her a thing, Jo shouldn't have asked you for this,"

"It's for Jared."

"Save it, if she says one word about it then she can blame me, you do more than you should for him, I know he's your son, but Dean she could bring him to you instead of making you come and pick him up."

--

"I don't get it, you're her mother shouldn't you be on her side?" Dean asked with a slight smile.

"Dean, you asked Jo to marry you, twice now, both times she told you she didn't want a husband, all she wanted was a dad for Jared," Ellen said, "I don't know what is wrong with her to turn down that ring twice."

"I asked her three times, I asked her before I broke up with her. That was why I did. I guess I want a wife now, not just a lover," Dean said, "I gotta visit the men's room then we're leaving here."

---

While Dean was in the bathroom Jo came in. "Dean better be here, in ten minutes," she said as she put her coat down near the bar stool. She looked overly then and her hair was too pale for her skin.

"Unlike what you said, of you being here yesterday afternoon, Dean's been here since Midnight this morning," Ellen said to her daughter, "cut him some slack, Joanna Beth."

Jo groaned when her mother used her full name, "I hate it when you do that."

"Then stop being a bitch to him, I told him that he could keep Jared for an extra week or two,"

"What the hell for? He was supposed to come and get him last weekend; he should lose his visitation this time."

Dean could hear Jo from where he was so he waited till Ellen and her finished. "Rachel was sick, she had a stomach virus, and Dean didn't want Jared to get sick. He talked to me about getting him this week, you wouldn't have been here if I had not let you know," Ellen finished.

"Fine, but he…"

"Jo, you treated Dean like damn a rag doll, you use him when you want sex, but after that you toss him to the side, you should show him some respect more often, or he's going to take Jared away from you for good one day," Ellen added.

"Like, he'd really want another kid," Jo said as she huffed because she thought she had made a good point.

Dean was pissed off, "Ellen's right," Dean said getting her attention, "one of these days I'm going to take Jared and I will not bring him back. He begs me not to bring him back every time, he cries the entire car ride here," Dean said as he put his finger in Jo's face.

"Then get your damn son," Jo yelled before she went up the stairs to her room slamming the door.

---

Ellen watched the once happy couple go there separate directions. She knew if Dean drove away he wouldn't bring Jared back. She went after him at least for her sake. "Dean, I know Jo…"

"I'll bring him by let him visit Ash and you, you're his grandmother after all, but he doesn't want to be here and she doesn't want him, Ellen, I will not put him through this anymore. If she wants to come visit let me know before hand," Dean said before he let Jared hug Ellen bye.


	5. Two Weeks Later

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**Two weeks later**

Dean was babysitting his younger siblings while his mom and dad were driving home with their newborns. Jared played in the back yard with Rachel and Hunter, who were watching him for Dean.

Amber and Megan came down stairs. "Do you want us to make dinner?" they asked him

"If you don't mind, I'm going to out to check on my little rascals."

"Dean, they are three very independent kids you know, they don't like their dad hovering over them," Amber said with a smile.

"Okay," Dean said before he went in the living room. He was trying not to hover but he wanted them to be safe and as the only parent they had available to them he would do his job the way he saw fit. He went outside after five minutes of procrastinating about it.

Jared got off the swing set and headed for Dean, "Daddy, can we go for a walk?"

"I don't want too," Hunter said.

Jared frowned at his siblings; he didn't think they were any fun when they didn't want to do the same thing as him.

"Me either," Rachel added

"How about me and you go tomorrow before they get out the bed?" Dean offered not wanting to go for a nature walk so close to dark himself.

Jared agreed with a sigh before he went in the house. "He's been moody half the day, Dad, it's not you," Rachel said, "he refused a cookie when I offered him one."

--

Dean went in the house to see what was wrong with his youngest. "Have you seen Jared?" Dean asked his sister, Amber.

"Yeah, he went upstairs, he looked like he was crying, what happened?"

"I don't know," Dean said before he went up to his parents' room where Jared had taken his nap earlier, "Can we talk?" he asked sitting down beside his son.

"I really wanted to go for a walk," Jared said wiping his eyes.

"J, it's really close to dark, it's not safe out there and you know it,"

"Yeah, I know, but I haven't been able to just run around and have fun since I got here,"

Dean picked him up to allow him sit on his lap, "How about I take you to the park or somewhere fun tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"You have to watch Hunt and Ray."

"I'm sure that Amber and Megan wouldn't mind watching them for few hours," Dean said, "I'll even get you something special for your nature room."

"Promise," Jared said looking up at his dad.

"Cross my heart," Dean said before Jared hugged him. He couldn't imagine his life without his kids. They hadn't been planned, but they were his life, his heart and soul was what had made them. He just wished he could find a woman that would love them the way he did.

--

Rachel and Hunter were down stairs helping their aunts set the table when Dean and Jared came back down.

"Grandpa called, he said they'd be here in ten more minutes because they had to make a stop."

"They said to go ahead and eat," Hunter added when his sister finished.

"I'll go get Michael and Aaron," Dean said before going upstairs. Amber and Megan went to get their other siblings that were at home. Amber came back down stairs with sixteen year old twins, Morgan and Melissa, Alyssa who was thirteen, and twelve year old Kaitlin. Dean gathered fifteen year old Michael and Aaron along with Brittney and Harley who were three year olds who'd been napping in their room. Megan brought the two year old toddler Daniel down and sat him in the high chair beside her. "Is that everybody?" Amber asked before laughing.

"Except for mom, dad, and Sam, yeah that's all us," Dean said before they prepared the younger kids' plates and sat them in front them. "Let's eat," he said

--

John and Mary came in the door ten minutes after the time they'd predicted; they brought in the new triplets, **Tony**, who weighed six pounds five ounces, Jaden, who weighed seven pounds and two ounce plus Jeremy who was the smallest at five pounds five ounces. "Are you two having any more kids?" Amber asked as she held **Tony,** "um mom, why'd you name the baby **Tony** when he's a she?"

"The doctor said she was supposed to be a boy, we loved the name so much that we just kept it," John said before his wife could.

Dean took his brother from his mom, "Which one is this?" He asked as his father stood in awe as he looked around the room. John wondered how wanting a couple of kids and a house in the country had turned out to be so expansive. He refused to regret having so many children through it all Mary had been a champ and a loving mother.

"That's Jeremy," Mary told them all, "You're dad has Jaden."

"She's right they are wonderful mom," Megan said looking at her siblings, "so to answer Am's question, you ever going to stop?"

"Yes, I had my tubes tied while I was there, I decided that eighteen kids are plenty," Mary said, "Did you two call Eric and Brice?"

"Yeah, Sam also called, he's coming down soon as he can to see them, he refuses to wait till summer," Dean said.

---

It was an hour later before seventeen year old, Eric and fourteen year old, Brice came in the door. "Hey, sorry we're late, but Eric couldn't say bye to his girlfriend," Brice said.

Mary smiled at her daughter, "He drive you crazy?" she asked

"Mom, I'm a freaking girl that has a boy's name, I'm sure that my brother's are nothing compared to that," she joked as she ate from the plate that Dean had put aside for her.

"I said I was sorry about that, don't feel bad, Tony is actually a girl, you two can share your heart ache," she said as she laid Tony in the bassinet.

"Yes, but having a brother that doesn't understand six means we leave at six and an hour later isn't helping me right now, I didn't have lunch."

Dean came in the kitchen with Jared right behind him, "Eric finally stop sucking face with Mandy?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's outside, dad's giving him a lecture about coming home before dark, I was let off the hook because I don't have a license and had to ride with him," Brice said between bites.

"She didn't eat lunch again either," Mary said.

"Brice?" Dean said, "What did I tell you, what did we all tell you, you gotta eat a regular meal that includes lunch,"

"I couldn't keep anything down today, I think I caught what dad had last week," she said.

Dean went over to her feeling her forehead, "when you're done if you don't have homework go to bed,"

"I wanted to watch my shows," she said.

"I'll tape them for you, just go to bed, Sis," Dean said while he handed her the pills she needed to take, "make sure they go down, Mom."

"Meany," Brice said but still had a smile on her face.

---

Mary tried to hide the smile she had on her face, Dean was the oldest of the children and he'd always taken care of them. Amber and Megan were the first born after the fire. Since then they had seemed to have a kid almost every year or every other year since Amber and Megan had been born. Mary and John tried to tell Dean that it wasn't his responsibility to take care of them, but he wouldn't listen. He took his big brother role seriously, farther than he should at times it all had made him grow up faster. At times, Mary and John had allowed him to be the referee between some of the siblings which may have contributed to his desire to watch over them.

--

Dean always seemed to notice when things were wrong or one the kids were sick. When he was fifteen he'd wanted to have one night of fun with a couple his friends, but it ended with him being a dad nine months later. His girlfriend left the kids with him and bolted as fast as she could. They had known it was coming because she had given Dean custody even before she the twins were born.

Dean didn't back down from the challenge of being a dad at fifteen. He made sure they had what they needed. He'd stopped hunting till they turned one and acquired a job at a family friend's auto shop couple towns over where he worked on the weekends and holidays. At the time, he hustled pool as well as when he turned seventeen worked as the bartender where he had gotten a fake ID that said he was the twenty-one which is how he looked. Furthermore, during the summer Ellen gave him work at the Roadhouse.

When he turned eighteen he graduated the high school and moved to Nebraska to be with Jo. He had a soft spot for Jo from the time he met her he had a faint hope that she would treasure his children or at least get used to them the way he had. Jo was pregnant so he decided moving to be with her was what he should do as a responsible parent.

Mary admired him for it too; he'd wanted to be on his own for a while. Things worked out at first till their son, Jared turned four. On that day it was the last day that she'd see Dean and Jo together. They had a fight, Jo walked out and he'd moved back in to the family home bringing Jared with him. That was exactly six months ago now, she sighed thinking about all that had happened to her son since his birth. She thought it wasn't fair, but Dean never really cared, he just did what came naturally to him. He was a nurturer despite some of his more stubborn ways.

---

The next morning Dean went up to the house to check on Brice. Her fever had gone down a little, but she was soaked in sweat. "Brice, wake up," he said as he pulled the covers off her.

She groaned rolling over on her back, "Go away."

"I need you to get up," Dean said when she opened her eyes, "do you feel okay?"

"I feel worse," she said sitting up, "I need a shower, can you take care of the bed?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you some comfortable clothes to put on in few," he said while he grabbed the sheets off the bed.

John heard Dean come in the front door and found Jared at the kitchen table eating with Aaron. He went upstairs finding Dean in Brice's room. "Is she okay?"

"No, she's still has a slight fever, she and the sheets were soaked in sweat, she's showering, I was going to see if she felt better but she was soaked."

"You want your mom to help?"

"I got it dad, I been doing this since she was born, it's cool," Dean said, "but can you take these downstairs, I'll wash them later,"

John took them down stairs before he checked on the triplets. They were fast asleep still and they'd slept mostly through the night waking up three four times.

Mary came out of the bedroom to find John coming out the nursery. They greeted each other with a kiss before he told her that Brice still wasn't feeling well. "Dean's with her though, she'll be fine," he added before he gave her another kiss. Mary thought about how many times her pregnancies had started with a kiss and finally knew this was going to be a whole new time in their lives.

Dean took Brice the clothes he'd promised her and then finished remaking the bed for her. It was something he rarely did, but she didn't feel good so he did it. "You okay now?"


	6. John and Mary send Dean on Vaction

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**John and Mary talk about sending Dean on vacation. **

"No, I don't feel good still, the shower didn't help that much," she said sitting in her chair, "you know you shouldn't be helping me, might get you or my niece and nephews sick,"

"I'll risk it, I don't want the newborns getting sick either, dad had it, mom hasn't," he said, "you're bed's ready,"

"Thanks Dean, don't tell anybody, but you're my favorite brother," she said crawling back in the bed.

"Good to know that before I tell you this, if you're not better by tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor," he said with a wink at her.

"Dean, it's just a bug," she complained at his statement with a frown only a brother could love.

"I don't care, Brice, you can't risk getting sick, it'll take twice as long to get well."

"I know, I know," she groaned, "I hate being sick."

--

Dean left the room to go back down stairs, "I thought since you need few more days rest that I'd take care of few things for you around the house," he offered to his mother, "the clothes, get the groceries, make dinner,"

"Dean, you can help but your sisters will do their part here too, besides I am home for three months not a few days," Mary said, "but I think the laundry being done would be a nice help for today."

"Yeah cause dad dyes our clothes so many colors it isn't funny," Megan said sitting down, "is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah I know," Dean said with a blush what was he thinking it took more than a few days to get over having a baby, "Okay, I'll do the clothes," Dean said, "let them know I'll be around to get them in an hour."

---

Later that day after Dean went back to the cabin Mary had a talk with John about Dean and all he had been doing for them.

"John, I think our son needs a vacation," Mary said, "Without kids or siblings around."

John nodded as he leaned back in the bed.

"I got a hunt up in Athens, Ohio I was going to give to another hunter, maybe he could do it?" John offered.

Mary shook her head she wondered if John every thought of anything besides, hunting, cars and well all the children running around. She couldn't remember the last time they got away but Dean really needed a break.

"I meant a real vacation, John, nothing to do with hunting, Sweetie, you know a boys gone wild weekend without too much wild."

--

John called Dean while Mary went to check on the toddlers and to find out what the teenagers were up to.

"You say hunting?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I got a hunt I was going to pass to Joshua, but if you want it you can take it," John said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"When were you going to leave?" Dean asked, "I kind of promised Jared a nature walk,"

"Can I come with you?" Jared asked.

"Not this time buddy, it would be too dangerous for you," Dean said, "maybe another time,"

"I guess, can we still go walking though?"

"Take him on that walk, you can leave tomorrow morning," John said.

"I thought you would need help?"

"Dean, we have been taking care of you eighteen kids since you have been born, sure three days for the triplets up stairs, but you get the point," Mary said, "you took on the job of being their second dad, and big brother at the same time, Dean,"

"Yeah, but believe it or not and don't tell them all but I like to do it,"

"We shouldn't have assumed that you'd stop doing it, but you never did," she said, "we love you for the help Dean, but I think we'll manage for two weeks,"

"Two weeks?" he asked.

"Yes, one week to take care the hunt and two weeks to have fun, three weeks of freedom," John said, "you've never had a vacation, even when you are sick you take care of this family, you need to live a little."

The next day, Dean hadn't been sure about taking the vacation; he'd decided to give it a chance though. He was leaving in five hours; right now he was taking his youngest son on the nature walk he'd promised.

"Look there," Dean said pointing at a deer that was few feet in front of them, "that's a doe,"

"She's big," Jared said.

"The buck is even bigger," Dean informed his son as they watched little bit longer.

"Daddy, what is that?" Jared asked

"That's a red fox, he doesn't like little kids," Dean said, but picked Jared up not trusting the fox,

"Can we go to the pond?"

Dean told him that they would walk there and then have the picnic before heading back. "It's a little ways farther though."

--

Jared started telling his dad about how Pre School was going and that he had made a few friends. Dean made a mental note to maybe invite them over for a play date sometime. They talked about what Dean did for a living too, it was the first time Jared had asked him. "What does that mean daddy?"

"It means I work on cars and other vehicles that come into the garage, Mike and grandpa own it, when your grandpa retires, I will be taking over for him,"

"Can I come and watch you work one day?" Jared asked

"Of course, son, sometime you can."

"What about my birthday?"

"That's another six months away," Dean said, "But I don't see why not,"

Jared took after Dean. He had his dad's eyes, his nose, the freckles that ran along the bridge of his nose, but he had his mom's light blonde hair and the smile he always wore when he was happy was totally given from his grandmother, Mary. Dean had dressed him in camouflage, with an orange blazer and an AC/DC hat; he wore combat boots that were a small version of his own. Of Dean's three children, Jared was the one that loved nature the most, with Rachel a close second.

----

They reached the pond and found a nice spot to set up the picnic. Dean unfolded the blanket and they sat down before laying out the food they'd brought.

Jared had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Dean had a corn beef hash toasted sandwich with onions. They drank Pepsi from individual bottles and it was all fun for father and son. Dean had packed a slice of cake for their dessert. "What kind is it?"

"You're favorite, Oreo dirt cake," Dean said, "with Chocolate filling instead of vanilla,"

"Thank you," Jared said before they started eating.

---

By the time they were finished both of them were stuffed they packed up the picnic and blanket before going to the pond to skip a few rocks. Dean was proud of Jared and how easily he learned the technique.

It was almost three when they started the walk back. Dean wanted to be out the woods before night fall. He showed Jared some the different types of trees as they headed toward home. Maple, Pine, Oak, Poplar, and few other trees that were on the property. Jared had fun and Dean enjoyed his son's excitement, it had been awhile since they'd spent some alone time together. His twins were never so keen on having quality time with their dad, but Jared was still in that stage luckily. They reached the clearing of the cabin and went inside to use the facilities before they drove back to the house.

"How was the walk?" Mary asked her grandson as he came inside the door.

"It was fun just me and dad," he said

"Rachel and Hunter are in the back yard, go tell them to come in," Dean said before sitting down,

"You missed having alone time with him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm glad he talked me into it." Dean said

"John went to clean the weapons for you, he was driving me crazy, Brice feels a little better, but she'll be fine,"

"I'm glad," Dean said, "she had me worried,"

Rachel and Hunter came in the house Jared right on their heels, "Yes our king," Hunter said before they started laughing.

Dean smiled at them, "I'm going to take a hunt, and I'll be gone for a few weeks."

"We can call you right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, you can call me, Ray," Dean said pulling his daughter into a hug, "I promise I won't do anything to get hurt,"

Rachel always hated when he went hunting since he'd come back with a fractured wrist. "What if I went with you?"

"This is too dangerous for either of you three," Dean said pulling her into his lap.

Mary left the room, she knew that they would try and get their dad to stay. In the end Dean went, but felt guilty for weeks afterwards.

It took an hour to convince them he'd be careful and he'd be back when the job was done.


	7. Dean and Cassie Meet

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**Dean and Cassie Meet**

**Week later**

Dean had finished the hunt in no time, but in the process he'd found himself falling for the victim of a poltergeist haunting. Her name was Cassie Robinson;. She had shoulder length blackish brown hair with curls in them; she had chestnut colored skin and brown eyes that matched her hair. The smile she wore when they were together he couldn't get enough of. She hadn't believed him at first when he'd told her about the supernatural, he'd planned to leave her, but the poltergeist he'd been after changed who it was haunting for no reason and went after Cassie. Dean had convinced her when it had tried to shove her out the second floor window of her rented town house.

---

Cassie woke up to the sound of AC/DC's Whiskey on the Rocks; she grabbed the phone in case it was an emergency. "Hello?" she said.

"Who is this, where is my daddy?" Rachel asked, "I need to talk to my dad now," she almost yelled in the phone.

"Dean," Cassie said shaking him, "there is somebody on the phone, she said she really needs you."

Dean took the phone, "Rachel what's wrong?" he asked knowing it had to be her.

Dean leaned up on the bed.

"Dad, I don't feel good," Rachel said, "my stomach hurts."

Dean told her to go back to bed and he'd call his mom, "I promise Rachel, it'll be okay.,"

"But daddy, I want you,"

"Ray, I'll be home sometime next week okay, she'll make your stomach feel better, and I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," she said before hanging up the phone.

--

"You didn't tell me you had kids," Cassie said staring at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just after you freaked about my job I thought you'd do the same if I told you about my kids."

Cassie leaned on her elbow as she watched him.

"How many do you have?"

"Fifteen less than my mom, I got three, two boys one girl," Dean said when she leaned back down, "Rachel is the one that called; the two boys are Hunter and Jared."

"Are they all the same age?"

"No, Jared is the youngest he's four," he took out a photo of the kids from his wallet, "that's Jared, his mom and me broke up six months ago, his birthday party to be exact, I wanted a wife and mother for them, she just wanted a lover or as her mom told her a sex toy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, at least it wasn't as bad as Rachel and Hunter's mother leaving, she just took off, left them on the front porch no note about anything, she had left me a phone message," he said, "told me she was done, she had never wanted kids and they were a burden on her for the career she wanted. I haven't got a single thing from her since she bolted. Why I'm telling you this I don't know."

--

"Maybe because you need somebody to talk to," Cassie offered looking at him, "a shoulder to lean on."

"I don't think I have ever had one of those," Dean confessed, "my mom and dad has eighteen kids including me, it was so hectic over the years at time I couldn't think. I somehow took care of my two kids at first it was just two, Ray and Hunt are nine. I took off when I was eighteen started dating Jared's mom while I worked at a roadhouse in Nebraska. The Harvelle's roadhouse, her mom wasn't really a fan of me, but over the last year and half Ellen has been seeing my side of this. I asked her a third time to marry me; she said no I left."

--

Cassie looked at him she knew right then that Dean was a great dad, without even seeing him in action. "Your kids love you," she said.

"Yeah, Rachel has this gift, she is like a psychic or something like that, and my brother has the same gift. Hunter took after me, he is a fire starter, luckily I've taught him to control it," Dean said, "I don't know about Jared yet,"

"You're a what?"

"Fire starter," Dean said, "I can just think about it and I can lit my self on fire like the human torch in the comic book Fantastic Four,"

"Oh," she said

"Yeah, at times it is scary; I have been able to control it since I was thirteen. If I get angry and feel like punching a wall, I sort of catch fire and can fly around, or rather levitate off the ground few thousand feet."

Cassie wondered what had she gotten herself into. Dean saw the look in her eyes; it was the same one that Jo had given him the day she left. However, what came out her mouth was the opposite of Jo's response. "I'm not sure what to think about what you have told me, but I do not see any difference in you than in any other guy besides the fact that you have three kids," she said.

Dean smiled at her before they kissed, "you have no idea what I thought you'd say, first time a women has said that instead of running away from me," he said before kissing her again.

Cassie pulled him to her as he kissed her neck, "Make me happy," she said into his eyes.

Dean kissed her as he slowly slid inside her, he'd become accustomed to her body over the last weeks time he'd made her happy on more than one occasion. He kissed her lips making her moan as he thrusted back inside her, "you're soaking wet," he said against her ear, "bet I can make you even wetter,"

Cassie flipped them so she was straddling his waist, "I know you can, but I think it's my turn to be on the giving end," she said kissing him sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as she ran her hands over his toned body. Every thrust down she'd give him he thrusted back up into her. It wasn't a slow race by now; they were picking up the pace. Dean groaned as she nipped at his neck holding him to the bed as she thrusted into him harder.

Dean grabbed hold her waist thrusting one last time into her before he exploded around her; it was short second before she followed him over the edge, and both left wanting even more as they held each other. "You keep getting better at this every single time," Dean said,

"No, we get better," Cassie said with a smile.

"I know we've only been together a week or so, but I'm falling for you," Dean said looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

"I don't think I've met a guy like you ever," was her response, "you want me to order us something to eat?"

Cassie and Dean spent a lot of time having sex and eating the two seemed to go together like it just came natural.

"No, I think I'm going to make breakfast,"

"Dean, it's like noon, we haven't gotten out the bed yet," she said before he kissed her open mouth, "food now, and more sex later."

"I promise," he said before pulling away from her, "I guess I am a bit hungry, now that you mentioned it."

---

Cassie couldn't help but laugh at him as he got up, he grabbed her lifting her off the bed making her squeal, "Dean," she said as she continued to laugh.

Dean sat her on her feet once they reached her kitchen. "You didn't have to walk," he said.

"You're a bad boy," she said taking out the peanut butter, "how does peanut butter and jelly sound?"

"That sounds great, but leave the jelly off and add cheese to mine, toasted please,"

"Okay, two PBC's coming up."

"Peanut butter and cheese," Dean said getting them something to drink, "I almost forgot that next Wednesday is my kids' birthday," he said, "The twins will be ten."

"I can't believe you have twin ten year olds," she said, "You don't look like a dad."

Cassie thought he was a sexy guy with or without kids but she kept that to herself it wasn't as though he didn't know he turned her on.  
"I don't feel like one right now either," Dean said, "May tenth is there birthday,"

"That reminds me, I graduate college that same week, May eighth," she said as she bit her lip and looked sultrily at him.

Dean smiled at her he didn't miss the look and it turned him on all over again, as they started to eat, "these last few weeks have been fun,"

"It's been a week and a half, Dean."

"I know I would love to stay here," he confessed, "I might have three kids, but it seems like twenty, I have been helping my parents' with my siblings since I was old enough to change a diaper, which was five years old."

--

"Why don't I go back with you, I can meet your kids and spend few days with you before I have to go home?" she asked with the hope that he'd say yes.

"I'll have to check with my kids, they are kind of the boss when it comes to me bringing women around, I don't like making them feel like they have to compete for my attention," he said hoping she would understand.

He wasn't a man to wear his heart on his sleeves but with Cassie she made him feel different and possibly ready to have a woman in his life.

"How'd you deal with that many siblings?" She asked afraid he was making excuses to not take her home to his kids though she knew it was soon.

"Well, I am the oldest of all us, I have always been like a second dad to them, I had to punish them sometimes too, that has always sucked."

"How big is the house?"

"Well, if a sibling is a twin or triplet they share a room. Before my brother left for college, Rachel, Hunter, me and him shared a room, when I left and went to Nebraska for four or so years. I came back Rachel, Hunter and me shared the room, when Jared visited he did too, plus Sam, my brother."

"Not that big then, but the rooms must be fairly large."

"Yeah the rooms are large, but they are looking for somewhere bigger; they found a nice size house too, exactly twenty-four bedrooms in the house, everybody would get their own, the only problem is it is 100,000,"

"Guess they don't have that much money?"

"My mom is a school teacher, my dad is a mechanic, so no, but my great great uncle was a billionaire, he died last month," Dean said, "my parents' did not like him one bit and refused the ten million he left them, but I couldn't do it," he admitted

"I'm sorry you have ten million dollars?" Cassie asked as she almost choked on her sandwich. She had to take a breath and sip her water as she tried to adjust to the idea.

"In a way, I can't touch it till I'm twenty-nine, that's three years from now, but I did get a million now, it was actually twenty mill he left us I gave ten of it to my brother, we went in half and got one million of it, he paid off his college for the next two year, but the thing is, we have decided to get a decent house for our family."

"Where is this house?"

"We have to build it, we have a family member in the construction business, he's a hunter too, it should take three months to build it, and we're starting next week after the b-day party."

----

"I'm guessing your exes never knew about the money you'd inherit before they left?"

"No and I'm glad they didn't I don't won't somebody after me for money, it seems too needy for my taste. I just won't to give my parent's what they couldn't give us when we were growing up, a nice home, sure we always had what we needed, but it's the extra things that we never had that concern me now that we are able."

Cassie knew Dean wanted more out life than just what he had. She just wondered if he would want her in his life too. She watched his lips as he spoke and wanted to kiss them all over again for his sweetness.

--

The following week, Dean and Cassie drove back to Lawrence, Kansas, he'd talked to his kids and they were cool with her coming. They just wanted their father back home soon. After Cassie's graduation ceremony they had hit the road, they'd gotten some movers to pack her stuff up and sent it to Missouri ahead them.

-

They pulled into the driveway at noon the following day after stopping few times to have sex. They christened the Impala for the first time together, Dean felt like he had gone to heaven to have the woman he felt he loved in his beloved car. Cassie had a chance to see him baby his car on their trip, she laughed when he talked to the car like it was a girl.

"Do I need to get out so you too can be alone," she said at one point.

"Very funny," Dean said with a smirk, "no we want you to stay and watch," he teased her.

Cassie had hit him in the shoulder for the silly joke even though she had started it. Dean laughed. It was all good natured humor between the two of them. They had their share of fights already but they made up right away each time.


	8. The Kids Meet Cassie

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**The Kids Meet Cassie**

When they arrived back home, Cassie was fast asleep in the seat next to him so he didn't wake her as he went in the house to find it empty but there was a note that said the kids were at school.

"Afternoon sleepyhead," Dean said before he backed out the driveway and headed down to his place, "my brother is going to kill me, his birthday was last week."

Cassie yawned as she leaned up in the seat.

"It was?"

"Yeah, May the second, he was at Stanford still though I sent him an email, but I was supposed to call him."

Cassie smiled as she watched Dean, "you know I'm glad you came into my life, Dean,"

He smiled back at her, "I'm glad you see it that way, I just hope it's the same after you meet my wild bunch family," he said with a smile before he kissed her.

----

Mary and John had planned the surprise for Rachel and Hunter that afternoon. John had gone to get them from school early and once Dean had called say he was ten minutes away it was working out perfect. Dean walked in the door with Cassie. They were kissing as he pushed her against the door frame. "My bed now," he said sliding his hand under her shirt.

"Dean Alexander Winchester," Mary said watching her son, "have some manners."

"Mom," he said pulling away from Cassie as though he were a teenage boy caught for the first time with a girl in his room.

"Hi, I'm the jerk's mother," Mary said with a smile to her son.

Cassie caught Mary's sense of humor in calling her son a jerk, she'd been told it was part the family banter. "Hi, I'm Cassie, his um, girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you; Rachel has been dying to meet you since he said you two were coming here."

"I hoped it would be okay, she said she was fine with it," Dean said.

"Dean, your sons are even driving us crazy to meet her."

"Daddy," Jared yelled coming out his room.

"Hey sport," Dean said picking the toddler up, "you miss me?"

"Yes, don't go away for that long again," Jared said hugging to his dad tightly.

"J, I want you to meet Cassie," Dean said as he held Jared in his arms.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jared asked him as he looked over Cassie, "Daddy does she taste like chocolate?"

Dean laughed, "Not most of the time, silly," he said with a wink as Cassie smiled at him. They hadn't considered how the children would think of her color.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend mister inquiring mind," Dean said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Hi, I'm Jared Michael, I was named after my uncle, Michael Jared," he said with a smile as he shook her hand, "I am four and I look like my dad, not my mom."

Cassie smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Jared,"

"Dad, can I show here my wolves?"

"You have wolves?" Cassie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not real ones, but yeah, go ahead," he said letting his son down, "good luck."

"That was smooth," Mary said to Dean as Jared dragged Cassie with him.

---

Cassie followed Jared to his room and was taken back by the wolf collection the boy had. It was from the ceiling to the floor, the bed was covered in wolves. The sheets, the bed spread, the pillows, even three stuffed wolves. "This is my favorite one; dad got it for me when he went to the zoo in San Diego, Cali."

"It is a nice collection."

"His mom hated it, she didn't want him to have them, but she lost the battle when he called me at midnight one night crying saying that he was being chased by wolves," Dean said as he stood at the door of the room.

"I have bad dreams, sometimes if I have the thing that makes me have them then I will not have them," Jared explained.

"My mom's friend is a shrink; she said that he believes they keep him safe."

"They protect me, just like Dragons, Vampires and black roses protect Rachel," Jared said.

"I try to protect them, but they feel the safest with those things when I can't be around," Dean said.

"We all have things that keep us safe," Cassie said, "Mine is my cross my dad gave me," she said as she reached up to show Jared the cross around her neck.

"Daddy's not religious, he's not sure what to believe, and grandma said he lost his faith in God," Jared said looking at his dad, "but, I got faith for both us," the little boy explained.

--

Cassie looked at the four year old, he was so innocent and probably didn't understand who God was, but he believed in him. Dean looked away, "I'll be back," he said then left the room.

"He stopped believing when Uncle Sammy's nursery caught fire when he was only six months, daddy was four," Jared said, "I don't know what happened, but dad doesn't like that topic either," he sat down on his bed.

Cassie recalled what Dean told her about being a fire started she had a feeling something regarding his abilities was why he hated to talk about the fire but she kept quiet.

--

"Dean tries his best," Mary said when she walked in the room, "he puts his own needs aside to help his dad and me with his siblings."

"Dean told me you had eighteen kids."

Mary nodded, "It wasn't planned, I have an over active reproduction system, that's why I got my tubes tied. Dean never really had a childhood, John got hurt in the fire, he had first degree burns on him from getting me out the nursery," Mary said, "he was in and out of hospital for the first year after that. Dean stepped in at four and took over helping with Sam. The day Dean turned five that January; John had only been home for few weeks."

"Dean said he could start fires?"

"Yes and no, he is the fire, trust me when your son is eight years old and gets angry and is engulfed in flames it will scare the hell out you," Mary said, "We took him to this psychic, Missouri Mosley, she helped us out with him, by the time he was thirteen he could control it."

"Hunter can do the same thing?"

"So can Rachel, Jared doesn't have that gift, but he has telepathy, he's a telepath."

---

Cassie took in all the information that Mary was giving her; nothing she was told made her want to leave Dean. It was the complete opposite, it only made her want to stay with Dean and shelter him. How could a wonderful person like him go through so much only to have the women he thought had loved him at designated periods leave him without a second thought to it. She wanted to change that for him, but she didn't know how she could do that. However, deep down she knew that just letting him know she wouldn't leave him might help him believe.

"Cassie?"

"Sorry, I heard you I was just thinking."

"Dean's a wonderful dad; however, when it comes to his love life he's never had any success. He might seem like an ass at times but he's a wonderful person." Mary said

"I can see that, one my friends has a daughter, she stayed with us for couple days, he was wonderful with her son, he did things that most guys would refuse to."

Mary smiled she knew what Cassie was talking about, "like watching children movies until it was time for nap time or dinner?"

"Yeah, that and taking him to the park while we had girls afternoon, he even watched him that night so we could have little fun," Cassie said, "I didn't picture him that way at first, but after the first few hours I knew he was…"

"A gift to parents everywhere," Mary asked.

"Exactly," Cassie said, "I never thought I would find a man that loved their kids that much let alone somebody else's."

--

They continued talking about Dean till John and the twins arrived. They had a nice party eating cake and ice cream before they went outside to let them play. Dean was pushing Rachel and Hunter on the swings when Cassie came over. She sat on the chair and watched him with his kids. It was in that moment she realized she couldn't let Dean go. She wanted him in her life, "Dean, can we talk?" she asked, "I promise I'll bring him right back," she said to the kids.

"You want to marry our daddy?" Jared asked her, "We like you can you please?"

Dean looked at his son, "Jared Michael I told you not to do that,"

Cassie wasn't sure about the gifts in their family though she was a bit embarrassed that they seemed to be pushing her on Dean. She blushed as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Daddy, she wants you in her life, we won't her as our mommy," Rachel said standing beside her brother. Rachel could tell that Cassie loved her father right away and she thought her father needed a wife and she certainly wanted a mother.

Hunter was surprised by their actions, but he joined them, "they're right, she's a nice lady and we think she's right for you."

--

Dean wasn't sure what to say and by Cassie's look she wasn't either, they'd only been together for about two half weeks and now his kids were pushing him to marry her. "We've only been together couple weeks," Dean said, "not saying I wouldn't want to marry her, because that isn't true, but I'm not the move fast type guy, sure my rep in high school was the opposite, but trust me, me moving fast this time isn't an option," he said as he looked around at all of them including Cassie who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Daddy, we are making you get married, you understand, Jared is four, his mother doesn't want him, and we never had a mother plus Cassie wants you," Rachel said, "we are setting you up."

Dean shrugged at Cassie as he smiled.


	9. Jo’s phone call

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR  
****AN2: Sorry to everybody that likes Jo, I like her too, but in this story she is not always the nice person fair warning. **  


**Jo's phone call**

Cassie couldn't help, but smile at his kids most would do the opposite, but she knew that these kids wanted a mom as much as Dean wanted a wife. "You don't have to apologies for them Dean, they mean well."

Dean sighed, "I know, let me talk to them then we can talk," Dean said.

"I'll be over there,"

"Daddy,"

"Hunt, Ray, J, I get that you are trying to set us up, but I think it would be best if we took this slow," Dean said to them, "it's not that I don't like her because I do very much."

"You love her daddy," Jared said.

"Yes, I do, but….."

"Daddy, you owe us," Hunter said, "you love her, we like her, grandma was telling her every thing about you and us," he continued before looking over at Cassie, "She'll be a great mom."

---

Dean knew he was out numbered, but it was still his decision, "I thought that we could maybe date for while, see where it goes."

"She'll be pregnant by the time you get around to what the idea of move slow is," Rachel said, "last time you said move slow, we wound up in Nebraska living at the Roadhouse with Jo, I did not like it one bit. She's different dad."

"Daddy," Jared said as he tapped Dean on the shoulder, "she likes God like grandma and had a cross," he interjected.

Dean looked at Jared then back at Rachel.

"I know the meaning of slow," he said.

"No you don't dad, you told Jo that and look where it got us, we have Jared," Hunter stated.

"You three are going to drive me nutty when you're teenagers," Dean sighed, "stay here okay, it's my decision."

"NO, it's our birthday," Rachel and Hunter said, "You owe us daddy, you owe us a mother that we like too," they said before they crossed their arms over their chests.

--

"Stay," Dean said before going to talk to Cassie, "okay so we need to talk,"

"I thought you'd say that," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know that we don't really know much about each other, but how about we give this a real try?"

"What's a real try?" Dean asked before he kissed her willing lips neither cared that the kids were across the yard.

Cassie told him that a real try would be them living together. He wasn't sure at first about moving to Cape Girardeau, Missouri, but he said he would consider it, seriously. After a few more minutes of them talking they came to a decision that they both could agree on. "We can tell The Three Musketeers later," Cassie said with a smile.

---

"Okay," he said, "but how we going to escape without them seeing us?"

"I got an idea, I'll go to the restroom, and you say you have to get something from the car, but come inside."

Dean let her know his response with a kiss. He was falling for her and they'd only been together for few weeks. The next few days would really test their bond, and they had no idea what was coming.

--

That night after they had tired out the kids and themselves Dean and Cassie lie in the bed holding each other. They didn't have to talk they could just look at each other and see that the other was thinking. They had stayed at the cabin not wanting to go to the house. The kids were in their rooms for the night and it was after twelve. "I think it's safe," Cassie spoke up.

"I think so too," Dean said pulling the covers over their heads before he kissed her.

Dean didn't hear the cell phone ringing as he slowly slid inside Cassie. They didn't care at the moment all they wanted was to be close. They kissed and made love to each other. They had finally agreed on what to do and both were happy with the plan.

--

Rachel woke up when she heard the phone ringing in her room. "Hello?" she said half asleep.

"Rachel, I need to talk to your dad."

"I'm sorry but he is with somebody at the moment," Rachel said, "she's going to be our new mother."

"Listen I need to talk to Dean and now."

"Fuck you bitch," Rachel said before she hung up the phone.

Rachel did not like Jo one bit whatsoever. She had seen the way she treated her father when they lived at the road house and dreaded every moment she every had to spend with the woman. She was nothing like Cassie and she figured her and her siblings would find a way to make sure their father married Cassie.

--

Jo yelled into the phone when the dial tone was heard, she called Dean's cell phone again, but it went straight to voice mail. "Fine I'll just show up," she said before grabbing her jacket, bag and keys to leave the Roadhouse.

--

Dean woke up early the next morning going for a run before he started breakfast. Cassie and he had had a rewarding night; they spent half the night talking after they'd made love. He'd left her sleeping in the morning as he dressed for his run. There was no doubt he was crazy about the sassy stubborn woman in his bed he thought as he watched her sleep before he left the room.

--

When he got back to the cabin Cassie was already up and cooking something that smelled good. He came up behind her and kissed her, "morning," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have a nice run?" she asked as she turned into his embrace.

"Sure did, you should join me one morning; promise I'll go slow,"

"Us going slow is that even possible?" Cassie asked before she leaned up to kiss him, "go shower and I'll get them up,"

"I want to leave here before nine."

"Okay, shower and I'll have them ready to go after we eat."

Dean smiled as he left the room; Cassie hadn't minded that he was sweaty from his run or that she was going to be supervising his children. He hummed to himself as he went off to the shower. Maybe things were looking up, he thought.


	10. Jo’s visit: Dean and Cassie’s Decision

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR  
AN2: Sorry to everybody that likes Jo, I like her too, but in this story she is not always the nice person fair warning. **

**Jo's visit: Dean and Cassie's Decision **

Jo pulled into Mary and John's drive way at ten thirty that morning an hour and a half after Dean had taken off with the kids. They were driving to Missouri and staying the weekend. Jo rang the door bell twice before somebody answered it. "What you won't?" Brice asked her.

"I need to talk to Dean, now."

"Well excuse me but Dean doesn't live here any more, since you left him he moved to the cabin, but he's not here this weekend, he went to Missouri with his new girlfriend. Jared and the kids are with him too,"

"I called them last night and told Rachel I needed to talk to him," Jo said.

"That explains it Rachel won't give him your messages, he doesn't answer a phone after twelve either," Brice said, "you told him to leave so he did, he doesn't want to be with you anymore Jo, hell he actually is thinking about moving to Missouri with Cassie."

"Brice, who's at the door?" Aaron asked, "Oh, it's the deserter," he said, "you should just shut the door on her, she's got no reason to know where Dean has gone."

Jo was getting pissed, "he has my son so I think I do need to know where he is, and second I'm fucking pregnant so yeah he needs to know."

"Dean hasn't slept with you in six months bitch, get over yourself it isn't his kid," Brice said before she slammed the door.

---

"Mom, the bitch is at the door, she's claiming she is having Dean's kid."

Mary shook her head before she opened the door to find Jo, "Dean's not here, Jo, he won't be back till, well he didn't say, but it won't be for a couple of weeks. He has moved on and Jared is safe with him so don't start that one."

"I need to talk to Dean, I'll just call him. Can I please borrow the phone?"

"He left the cell with us and didn't give me Cassie's number, I can't get hold him till he calls me," Mary said, hoping Jo wouldn't think it odd.

"Fine, can I stay here?"

"Don't get around Brice or Aaron and you should be fine to stay, warning Megan is in the guest room right now so you'll have to ask her to go back to her room."

---

Jo thanked her before going upstairs she knocked on the door, "Mom, till Amber says she's sorry I'm not going back in there," Megan said.

"And I'm not saying sorry," Amber yelled from her room.

Jo didn't want to get in the middle of the fight; she went to Dean's old room finding it to be the nursery now. In the end she sleep on the sofa in the living room after everyone was I bed. She only put her bag in the nursery. With three babies there was no room for her to sleep.

---

Mary dialed Dean's cell when Jo left to warn him she was there. "You've reached Dean Winchester, if this has anything to do with the fire in '83 call my dad at…." Mary waited for the beep knowing the message by heart,

"Change the message already, we killed the demon six months ago, anyways, Jo just showed up here unannounced, but she called you last night, thought you would want to know, love yah Dean."

---

Dean didn't get the message till that night after he and Cassie returned from the local store. They'd gotten down there at three that afternoon, but needed to do few things first. They had told the kids their plans come Monday morning. All three of them were happy about what they were told. Dean called his mom to leave a message saying he wouldn't call Jo till after Monday afternoon.

Cassie was still awake on that Sunday night long after Dean went to sleep. She wasn't unsure about him but she had never done anything so drastic and permanent on such short notice before. She liked to think things through. As much as she loved Dean she was second guessing their plans. Dean turned over in his sleep and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Baby can we talk?" she asked as she leaned close to his ear.

Dean opened his eyes and saw fear in hers.

"What's wrong? Did one of the kids call out?" he asked with no thought that she was having issues. He leaned up to look at her.

"No they are fine, it's me," I believe in for better or for worse and I never do things without planning this… what we are going to do, I mean you really love me that much?" she asked as he bit her lip.

Dean pulled her close to his heart, "I haven't ever loved anyone this way," he said.

Cassie sighed as he held her, "Well we are even on that front. Being a mother will be new for me you know what if they want to give me back next week?" she asked.

"Too bad I'm keeping, you. Cassie if you don't want to do this then tell me otherwise you have nothing to worry about," he said as he leaned close to her mouth with his own.

"Yeah you tell me that with those wicked lips of yours so close and tempting," she laughed as she pushed her lips next to his.


	11. The Wedding day

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks. RR**

**The Wedding day**

**Monday morning nine am. **

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked Cassie again with a smile

"Yes, I'm sure, now let's go in there and do it," Cassie said

"Dean, Cassie, the judge will see you now," said the bailiff.

The kids got up and followed their dad in the room.

"Thank you for seeing us today," Cassie said with a smile

"I assume you have gotten your marriage license?"

"Yes, and we did a blood test few days ago too, it came back this morning," Dean said showing him what she'd asked them to bring.

"Then I see no reason we can't continue," The judge said, "who are your witnesses?"

"My kids," Dean said

"Okay, then we can proceed."

It was a big leap and they both knew it, but after talking it over for a week they had decided that getting married would be a good idea. It was their decision in the end. They exchanged rings and vows before they were pronounced husband and wife. Cassie kissed her husband as the kids cheered from their spots. The judge smiled at the newlyweds, she knew they were truly in love by the way they looked at one another.

Dean could feel his heart as it pounded in his chest. He knew he'd found the woman he wanted to be with, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. His kids loved her, she loved them, and they loved each other. He was glad he'd changed his mind and married her.

"Like you asked it was taped," Cara, the judge informed them.

"Thank you," Cassie said, "and thank you Cara, you didn't have to marry us this fast."

"Well, if my best friend's daughter asks me to marry her and the man she loves, I couldn't refuse that."

Dean held Cassie close to him as they walked out the court house twenty minutes later. "How about we go and get something to eat."

"We can get pizza and take it back to my place," Cassie said, "our place," she corrected smiling at Dean

"I'll drop you four off then go and get it," he said.

---

Cassie ordered the pizza when they got back home, one supreme all the way and one large with cheese and pepperoni, extra cheese on both. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Dean said before he went to get it.

"What do you three want to do?" Cassie asked them.

"Can we watch Scooby-Doo?" Jared asked

"Sure, I think it's in your dad's bag, I'll get it," she said going to their bedroom and finding the movie. However, something else fell out the duffle; it was a picture of Rachel and Hunter with him and their mom. Cassie put in back in after looking at it.

"Mommy, have you seen the picture of us and daddy?" Rachel asked, "I can't sleep without it."

Cassie smiled to herself when she heard Rachel call her Mommy.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

"I do, but I still need it."

Cassie pulled out two more pictures before handing one to the little girl, "this it?"

"Thank you," Rachel said before going back in the living room. Dean's cell phone went off, but Cassie didn't answer, he'd asked her not to so she respected his wishes.

When he got home with the pizzas she told him it had been ringing again. "I'll call them back later."

"Your mom also called me she said she wants to see that tape soon,"

"I'll get a copy on DVD and let Sam take it to her, he's stopping by here with his fiancée Jessica when they come in from California," Dean said.

"Okay," Cassie said as they sat down to eat and watch the movie.

---

That night after the kids were asleep Dean made the phone call to find out who had called him. "Hello, somebody from this number called my phone."

"About fucking time you answered my calls," Jo yelled at him, "get your ass back to Lawrence with my son, we need to talk."

"Jo, I told you to call me in advance before coming to visit but no you have to do things your way all the time," he said, "and you call my daughter a bitch again then I'll make sure you never see Jared again."

"She called me a bitch first," Jo tried to defend herself.

"I don't give a damn, I told you that once you told me to leave with Jared then it would be a long time for I let you see him. You're not going to ruin what I have going Jo."

"You got nothing but a girlfriend," Jo said as she rolled her eyes even though Dean couldn't see her.

Dean tried to hold back, but he was tired of her shit, "Now, you listen to me really good Jo, I'm tired of your crap, I got a friend that is a lawyer, he said he could do me a favor and I think I'm going to cash in on it, you cannot keep calling me and harassing us. Starting today if you call or come by without your mom telling me first then I'm taking you to court, and before you say that you're having my kid then you need to think about this, my wife is the only one I have slept with in the last six months, I haven't been near you JO," he yelled before he hung up the cell.

--

Jo couldn't believe he'd just hung up on her, she'd wanted him back, but now she was worse off than she had been. She left without anybody at the house knowing she'd gone. She wasn't wanted in the Winchester household she knew from the start.

--

Cassie sat beside Dean after he hung up the phone, they didn't say anything to each other for few minutes. "Is she Jared's mom?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't understand boundaries anymore," Dean said before turning to his wife. "I'm glad I married you, now I have another reason not to let her back in my life."

They made love that night putting all the love they had for each other into it. Neither one wanted to let the other go as they held to each other. They held each other's eyes as they went over claiming the other as theirs in the process.

Cassie couldn't get enough of Dean she was happy just like a new bride should be. She didn't want to think about Jo or any other problems that might shatter their lives over time she just wanted to be in the moment with her husband.

On the other hand, Dean was a worrier he tried to be in the moment. He was happy and wanted very much to enjoy his wife. She was his woman and deserved his attention. He was angry with Jo for trying to ruin Jared's life along with his own. He heard Cassie moan against his neck and knew he needed to focus better he didn't want her to feel rejected at the most important moment of their still fresh marriage.

"Ohhh Dean," Cassie said with a sigh.

Dean smirk, "That's my name Mrs. Winchester, get used to this."

Cassie could only smile up at him.


	12. Jared, Cassie, Dean visit the Roadhouse

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Jared, Dean, Cassie visit the Roadhouse**

**Two weeks later**

Dean had planned on going to get some his things come the weekend while Cassie visited with some of her friends she hadn't seen in while. However, it didn't go as planned. Dean left Rachel and Hunter with Martha and Martin, Cassie's parents while he took Jared to visit with Ellen and Jo for the weekend. Ellen had called wanting to see him and promised to keep Jo busy while he was there. Cassie accompanied him on the trip after her plans fell through. Ellen had insisted that he bring his wife with him. Rachel and Hunter had refused to go because of Jo. It was ten Friday morning when Dean pulled into the Roadhouse's parking area. "Jo is the blonde haired one; she's like three years younger than me."

"Blonde one, that's good to know," Cassie said, "you ready buddy?" She asked Jared who had just woken up.

"No, I don't want to go in there daddy, mommy don't make me," he pleaded.

"I know you don't want to buddy, but it's this or we do a real custody arrangement, it wouldn't end well for your mom that way," he sighed picking Jared up.

"I don't care," he complained, "don't let me go."

Dean assured him that he would be coming home with them and Jared said he would be a good boy.

--

Dean adjusted Jared better before they went inside. There were two hunters inside and they turned to look at them when they walked in the door. Dean knew them both, they were two the guys that Jo had been with after they'd broken up and before, that was another reason he'd ended it, he'd caught her with both them in their bed.

--

Jared held tight to his dad when he saw them, he didn't like them. Cassie felt a little uncomfortable, she felt like she was being sized up by them. Ellen came over before they went to one the back rooms. "Jo's out on some errands."

"Ellen I don't think I can leave him here alone, he's afraid of this place."

Just by looking at her grandson she could see the terror in his eyes. "You three can use the house out back, I knew you'd be staying with him that's why I asked you to bring Cassie with you," Ellen said, "Hi, I'm Ellen, this is my place."

--

"Hi, Dean's told me about this place, it is a wonderful thing you have going," Cassie said.

They talked little longer before Dean set Jared down, but he refused to go far from his dad. "Jared, I'll be right back, nature is calling,"

Jared looked close to tears so Cassie picked him up. "He'll be back," she said as Ellen and she talked. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Dean, but did anything happen to Jared when Jo had him?"

"He walked in on her and another hunter, he'd just turned four and Dean hadn't left yet, I never told Dean because I knew he'd leave with him," Ellen said, "I refused to let Jo have anybody here when he stayed in her room after that, and Jared wouldn't sleep in there after that, he slept in my room or Ash's room."

--

"I asked because soon as Dean said we were coming he refused to do anything. Jo called two weeks ago and Dean went off, she'd claimed she was pregnant again and it was Dean's."

"What?" Ellen asked, "They haven't been together in more than six months now, probably not since he was three half. Dean caught her cheating and he ended things with her, it's been exactly a year tomorrow since they broke up."

--

Cassie nodded and asked not to mention it to Dean. Dean went outside for couple minutes to get something out the car. He saw Jo coming up in the truck they used in town and went back inside. "She's back," he said taking Jared from Cassie, he'd finally calmed down, "I'm going to take him for a walk, so we can talk, tell Jo not to upset him while we're here and I might leave him when we come next time."--

Cassie stayed with Ellen and helped her clean up. "Where is Dean?" Jo asked, "And who are you?"

"Jo don't start," Ellen warned, "he went for a walk with Jared, and this is Cassie, his wife,"

"Jared doesn't like the woods, he is allergic to poison ivy and oak," Jo said, "I should know he'd do this."

"I'm sorry Jo, but they go for walks ever Saturday and Jared has fun, Dean knows what to keep him away from."

"Then why did Jared get poison oak on him?" Jo asked

Ellen didn't won't a fight between them so she stepped in, "Jo he didn't have poison oak on him it was a rash from the sweater he had on."

Jo was pissed she knew her son and they were claiming she didn't. She walked out the room going to her room.

"Maybe you two should go, take my fucking son with you and leave," Jo yelled, "the thing doesn't want me so just leave."

"Dean came here to see you and that thing as you call him is your son," Cassie said with barely restrained anger as she looked at Ellen, "I think he'll stay till Sunday so you can visit with Jared."

--

Ellen thanked her before she left Cassie. Cassie went to the house Ellen had offered finding Jared and Dean there already, "I heard everything," Dean said, "The only reason I'm staying is because Ellen wanted to see him, Ash will be back tomorrow and he wanted to see him too," he told Cassie as he let Jared down.

"Can I go watch Scooby-Doo?" Jared asked.

Dean smiled before picking his son up, "yeah come on," he said, he locked the doors and salted them and the windows before he popped in the movie. Dean and Cassie took a quick nap as Jared watched them. They were sitting together with Jared between them both.

--

"Daddy," Jared said softly as he shook him, "somebody is at the door."

Cassie heard him and got up to check, she recognized the men, they had been in the roadhouse earlier, "Dean, those guys from the roadhouse are outside."

Dean grabbed the shotgun before opening the door, Jared and Cassie were in the next room, "What do you want?" he asked,

"Jo wants to see him, we suggest you hand him over,"

"I'm not letting you take my son anywhere, I'll let her come here and see Jared if she wants. Ellen told you already not to come near Jared, I won't ask you again I'll fill your ass with buck shot," Dean warned cocking the gun.

The taller of the two made a move towards the door, but when Dean put the gun to his chest. "I will not hesitate to pull this trigger you got it, Eddie, so step the fuck back."

Jo looked out the window and couldn't believe what was going on, Eddie and James were standing at the house trying to get inside. She went outside to stop them, but by the time she got out there they were both on the ground. "Keep your boyfriends away from our son."

"I didn't tell them to come out here," Jo said, "and they aren't by boyfriends anymore. You didn't have to knock them out."

"Either that or I shot him in the ass with rock salt," Dean said, "if you want to see Jared then keep them away from him," he said.

"I will," Jo said before she left


	13. The Shapeshifter

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**The Shapeshifter**

After the visit with Jo; Dean, Cassie and Jared went to Dean's parents' house in Kansas. They arrived the following afternoon to find Rachel and Hunter there also. Sam and Jess had picked them up after calling to check on them. Everything was going great so far. Dean and Cassie had stayed the week in Nebraska letting Jared have time with his other family members. That afternoon John and Dean cooked on the grill while the kids played on the swing sets.

---

"I think I'm going to move down there," Dean said, "I found a nice place for us, it has six bedrooms on each the three floors in case we want to have kids some time soon," he explained how it had a large kitchen, with three bathrooms.

"We saw it, the property is like hundred acres," Sam said, "your new mother in-law showed us around your place."

"Okay, so it's huge," Dean said with a smile, "but we wanted to get a large place so the kids can play."

"Where did you get that kind money?" John asked him

"We're renting to own," Dean lied before flipping the burgers, "Sam take over I'm going to talk to mom."

---

Dean went inside making a beeline to the closet where Cassie was standing at. He pushed her into the closet kissing her as he unbuttoned her jeans. "I want you so bad," he said.

"Dean," she said as he nipped on her neck, "somebody could walk in here," she said with a smile because she didn't want to deny him despite the weird situation and the make do make out spot.

"So," he said turning her around before pulling her jeans down, "I gotta taste you."

--

"Sam just told me that they took the money," John said coming in the house

"What money?" Aaron asked his dad.

"The thirty million that your uncle offered us," John said

"They only took ten million each, I took the other," Mary said, "I know you refused it John, but honey we need that money,"

"No we didn't," he said, "we have been doing fine for twenty-four years."

"No we haven't John," Mary said, "we have been barely getting by, I took this money because we need it for our kids futures."

"Give it back,"

"I will not do that, I put it in a trust fund for our kids, they can't touch it till we sign for it or we die," Mary said, "Dean and Sam are old enough to take care of themselves, I let them have their share the money, I'm sorry if that upsets you John, but we are keeping the money."

John walked out the kitchen going to get his coat from the closet, "What the fuck get out," Dean yelled grabbing the door before he could open it.

--

John didn't come back till late that night, he hadn't gotten drunk like Mary had thought he would, instead he'd talked to Bobby for few hours, who had went after him when he'd taken off. Dean was waiting for him to come back, he hadn't been too happy to find his mom close to tears because of what had happened.

"Dean don't start,"

"No, we're going to talk about what the fuck happened in there," he said, "you had no business telling her to give the money back and you had no right to say we shouldn't have it. She's worked almost her entire life to have what we have now; it is not fair for her to have nothing to fall back on."

"I know that okay," John shouted, "get off my case."

"I'm glad I left when I did," Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" John asked getting in his son's face.

"I said I'm glad I left and moved to Missouri with Cassie, I don't have to put up with your shit anymore," Dean yelled back, "you tried to control Sam and I when we were little, hell if mom hadn't been here you'd dragged us with you hunting all the damn time. I'm glad somebody had since enough to let her live."

Dean loved his father but the stubbornness in his blood would not allow John to treat his wife and children the way he sometimes did. The children were just like others they wanted the perks of life and if they could be provided by an inheritance than there was no reason it shouldn't happen.

--

Both John and Dean were pissed off and before John could think he took a swing at Dean, but it was blocked and he landed on the ground. Dean had him pinned on his back with his boot at his wind pipe.

"Dean don't," Bobby yelled at him.

"Give me a reason and I'll end you, just give me a reason."

Bobby had never seen Dean or any other Winchester this pissed off at another, something was wrong and he knew it. He pulled Dean away from John and told him to go inside the house and cool off.

---

"Mom I think Dad and Dean have lost it, Bobby just broke a fight up between them. Dean had him on the ground," Alyssa said.

"Sam, watch them," she said before going outside, "what is going on?"

"Dad sold the fucking garage to Mike," Dean yelled, "he sold it."

Mary couldn't believe it, John loved the garage they had planned to give it to Dean when John retired. "How could you do that?" she asked, "It wasn't yours to sell."

"That was mine dad," Dean said, "Mike was going to cut me on your half till you went and sold it to him."

"You got money go get your own."

"The hell I do, I put my money in a fucking bank and invested some of it, I don't have a fucking dime in my name," Dean yelled, "It's in Jared, Rachel and Hunter's names," he couldn't believe it, "I used the money I received buy my family a home, Sam's doing the same," he explained.

Dean felt like something was off so he walked away pulling his mother with him. "Bobby, get him out here, I don't want him here tonight," Dean said.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jared asked "why does grandpa keep thinking of how to kill you?"

"What?" Brice yelled out, "Dean, that's not dad, it can't be Dad."

"And why not, besides the obvious?" Dean asked her

"I just got here, but I know dad said he was going to see Missouri today, he wouldn't be able to make it back."

"Then who the fuck is out there?"

"You all stay in here," Dean said grabbing the shotgun; before he went back outside, "you're not our Dad are you?" he asked pointing the gun at the Shapeshifters back.

The fake John turned around with a smile towards Dean, "lucky guess."

"Not so much, you see my dad went to see a friend, he wouldn't go and sell the garage without talking to our mother first or asking if I wanted to buy it."

--

Bobby moved away from it, "You son of a bitch,"

"What don't you like your friend so much?" it asked before running into the woods. Dean chased after throwing the gun to the ground, it was useless without silver bullets and it only held rock salt, he wanted it to be personal.

Bobby grabbed a gun before loading it will silver then went after Dean and the shapeshifter. Mary kept the kids inside the house while Sam and Aaron salted the doors and windows. "Where is Brice?" Eric asked not seeing his sister.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Brice was standing right there," Eric said pointing to a spot near the door.

"Here trunks open, she went after it too," Cassie said, "two guns on the floor the third is gone along with half thing of ammo."

"Sam," Mary said but he was already out the door after his sister before she could finish the sentence.

---

Brice knew that her parents were going to kill her not to mention Dean would more than likely make her do his style boot camp for few weeks, but she'd led it there, she had to take care of it. She made it to the clearing behind there house and saw Dean and the shifter fighting. She went up behind it aiming her gun at its heart before she shot one round off. It fell instant, but so did Dean; she went to where they had fallen and watched as it finally died. "Never trick a girl," she said shooting it in the head before she looked down at Dean.

---

Dean wasn't sure who had shot at the thing, but when they did it fell forward taking him down too. The knife they'd been fighting over went into his chest. He felt like he was dying as the knife went threw his rib cage and hit his lung going straight threw it. He tried not to close his eyes as he saw Brice standing over him, "I'm going, kick your ass," he said.

"Don't move," she said, "he stabbed you?"

"We were fighting, you shot and he sunk it in my chest," he said as blood started coming out his mouth.

---

Bobby heard the shots and took off towards them he knew that somebody else was in the woods because Dean didn't have a gun. He found Dean as Brice kneeled over him she was ripping her shirt.

"Don't take the knife out," Bobby said.

"I'm not, I'm trying to cushion it," Brice said, "can you turn around?" she asked, "Dean don't look," she said before she quickly took her other shirt off and put on Dean's jacket that she'd grabbed when she'd ran out the door and quickly dialed 911. "Okay, turn around now."

"What happened?"

Brice explained what had happened, "I just called the ambulance, it's on its way," she said.

Bobby went back to meet it so Brice could burn the body. They had a cover story on how Dean got hurt and they'd worked it over. She dragged the body away just as Sam got to them. "What happened?" he asked

"It stabbed him before I could shoot it," Brice said.

"I'll burn it, you stay here," Sam said before lifting the shifters body and going as far back in the woods as he could without being seen by the ambulance.


	14. Somebody's Pregnant

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Somebody's pregnant!**

It was a week before Dean was released from the hospital, his lung had collapsed, and they'd done immediate surgery so he didn't drown in his own blood. The cops believed the story that they had made up and didn't ask anything else. Cassie had stayed in the hospital the first couple days till he'd begged her to go get some sleep in a normal bed.

--

Dean had gotten out the day before and was staying at the cabin were Cassie, Sam and Jess could watch over him till he was better. John had returned not long after he'd been taken to the hospital. Missouri had predicted something bad was going to happen. He'd straightened things out with Mike about the garage, but it had been an act, the shifter hadn't sold it thankfully. He'd felt guilty for what had happened to Dean though it wasn't his fault it was something he thought he might have been capable of doing.

---

Dean wasn't in a good mood when he woke up the third day after getting out the hospital. He'd thanked Brice for saving him and she'd stayed around to make sure his mom was going to kick her butt for what she'd done, but after the doctor said if she hadn't found him when she had Dean would have died; Mary let her off the hook.

Cassie hadn't been feeling good for the last two months she'd been throwing up about once a day or so. Dean found her in the bathroom again, he'd found her at five that morning and now again. "Cassie you really need to see my aunt about this," he said sitting on the rim of the bathtub, "you're getting worse,"

"I just ate something…"

--

"Don't say a damn thing about what you ate, Cassie we've been together for exactly two months tomorrow, you missed the last two periods because I was taking notes. I know because we've had sex ever single night or day at least twice. You should said no I'm on it at least once or twice since we've been together." He explained when she tried to interrupt him.

"Fine I'll go to the doctor and get checked out," she agreed, "if you'll take the medication," she said with a deep sigh.

"Okay, we are both in agreement you go to the doctor, cause I made you an appointment for ten this morning, you got two hours," Dean said with a smile before he handed her a warm wash cloth.

She laughed as she got up.

---

Mary and John watched the kids while Cassie went to the doctor, Dean went with her, but she refused to let him drive yet. It had taken his Mom threatening him with training if he didn't let her drive. He'd given up and that was why he was in the passenger seat and his wife in the driver's seat.

"I know I'm fine Dean I don't see why you're making me go to the doctor," Cassie said as they pulled into the place.

"We can't have you sick too."

It took twenty minutes before Cassie was called back. Dean went with her; he sat in the doctor's stool. "When she comes in here I'll have to get off," he said when she started to say something.

"That isn't what I was going to say," Cassie said, "I was going to tell you to come over here and sit."

"I can't get on the table," he said, "my stab wound still hurts."

Cassie got down and went over to him. She pulled him up and got him to stand beside the table. "Now get up there," she said when she pulled out the stepping stool.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said sitting on the table

"Lay back," she said pushing him to lie on the table.

"Cass, if she comes in here we're dead," Dean said but laid back resting his head, "this feels good."

Cassie lifted his shirt and started massaging his chest. He hadn't expected that, but he wasn't complaining. "Feel better?"

"Yes, don't stop,"

Few minutes later the doctor walked in finding them kissing. "I can come back if you two want some time?"

---

"No, we're fine," Dean said sliding off the table so Cassie could get on it.

"Are we thinking she's pregnant?"

"Don't worry, she's my wife," Dean said when she started asking questions.

"I never said anything," she said

"No, but I saw the look you just gave me," he said, "You couldn't stand the last three kids I had."

"Dean," Cassie said grabbing his arm and giving him a look, "behave."

"Fine," he bit out before he sat on the second stool.

The doctor did the ultrasound and got proof of Dean's suspicions that Cassie was pregnant. They took the pictures that they got, and before going home they stopped off at the store to get Cassie's iron pills.

---

In the car, Cassie was still surprised to find out she was really pregnant. Things were happening fast for her and Dean and she wasn't so sure about all of it. She sat at the wheel for several moments as she thought of how her life was turning out.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Dean this is all so...fast."

"You don't want to have my baby?" he asked with a frown.

Cassie gave him a smile, "No silly I do want to have your children as many as I can get but...this is all so sudden. We met, we fell in love and got married in less than a month now this," she said before she bit her lip. She could tell Dean did not like her explanation.

"So what you want an abortion? Isn't that what all the modern women do, they wait till it's a good time for them. To hell with the poor child they kill in the process, forget it you are not killing my baby," he said before he turned toward the window.

Cassie was a bit surprised by his outburst. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"I would never kill our baby, Dean, I am just trying to catch up in my head with all that is happening. I love you and I want this child very much," she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Dean turned around to see her wipe her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy about this."

She looked at him before he pulled her close, "Our baby has a safe place inside of me, and of course I am happy."

---

Dean was standing beside Cassie as they looked at birthday cards. "Who's birthday?"

"My mom's," Cassie said, "which one you think she'll like?"

She was glad she had told Dean how she felt in the car though his reaction was not what she expected, she had to get used to Dean been such a family man. She thought with three kids already he might be hesitant like her.

"When is it?"

"June 26th," Cassie said, "she'll be fifty-two,"

"Damn, she looks younger than that," Dean said, "here, give her this one."

Cassie couldn't help but laugh at the card. "Dean you can give this one to her."

"Come on, Cass, its funny," he said before he read it out loud.

"I said you can give it to her," she said with a smile, "come on, let's go look at the toys see if we can find something for the kids."

--

In the toy section they looked around till Dean found something that all three the kids would like. It was the newest Monopoly game they had came out with. They grabbed it up then looked around a bit before the found a couple more things, by the time they finished the prescription was ready. They paid and left the store. Cassie went on inside when they got home, while Dean got the bags out the car before he took them in the house.

"I saw the kids in the backyard I'm going out there," Dean said giving Cassie a kiss before exiting the kitchen door.

"Did you get the news Dean said you did?" Aaron asked his sister in-law.

"Yes, we got the news," she said smiling before she told him after he promised not to say a word.

"I gotta go help dad so I won't be here, congratulations," Aaron said before he hugged her then left the house


	15. Dean and Cassie Tell John and Mary

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Dean and Cassie tell Mary and John**

**About the babies and something else**

It was not until that afternoon that Dean and Cassie decided to tell John and Mary about the news. They would tell the kids when they were alone later that night.

Cassie smiled as Dean told them about the news. Mary and John hugged them and congratulated them on the expansion of their family.

"You'll catch up to me and your dad one dad," Mary teased.

"Mom, I don't think we could ever get that close to eighteen," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "we're waiting to tell the kids when we have them alone, I even got them something for them to play with tomorrow."

--

"Do you won't us to help you move your things to Missouri?" John asked his son

"If you don't mind, Bobby and Sam are helping too, we're taking the kids things in Bobby's truck," Dean said, "Sam and Jess are coming to visit us officially next month and we're going to box the extra clothes up before they come so they can bring those things with them. Cassie got her things shipped so they are already there. We had to take care of that before we went to visit with Ellen."

**---**

"Just name it and I'll bring what you need," John said, "I have to finish fixing the truck, I'll see you two tomorrow," he left the room after giving them another congrats and his wife a kiss.

Mary and Cassie went to talk in the kitchen about 'women things' as Dean had said. Dean decided to go and talk to Sam and Jess about his plans for the surprise he had for Cassie. It was late before they got to the cabin that night the kids slept in the back seat as they drove to his land.

---

"I bought this when I was fifteen, three months before they were born, Harmony, their mom said I was stupid for doing it, said we needed the money to take care of them. I asked her where she planned on living, the answer she gave me was not with me, and she wasn't staying with the loud mouth crying babies. They day they were born she was leaving. Her parents' told her she was not leaving those babies. The day they turned one she said she'd had enough and left them on my parents' door step. She bolted for Paris and the job she'd lined up, that was the same day she graduated from high school," Dean said, "never one dime of her money went to those kids, her mom and dad couldn't take care of them so the state awarded my parents' custody till I was eighteen then they would be placed in my custody. Mom and Dad let her parents see them; they died on their way to see their daughter in Paris. It was last year, they had just moved back to Maryland, that's where Harmony was born. She ran away from home when she was sixteen moved down here, I dated her on and off for two years till she got pregnant."

"Why did you tell the doctor that I was your wife and then say you couldn't stand my kids before?" Cassie asked.

"She doesn't believe in children out of wedlock, my mom went with Harmony the first couple times, they didn't tell me till she was three months along, they wanted to make sure she didn't miscarry the twins first. I was working at the garage my dad half owns. I went to the doctor after that with her, Karen, that's the doctor's name, she yelled at both us and lectured us about getting married. Harmony told her to mind her on business or she would sue her."

---

"I'm guessing she didn't say anything after that," Cassie said

"No, she bad mouthed Harmony and me to everybody that she knew, Harmony went to one her friend's house and was told to leave because she did not won't a person in her house that was having a child and wouldn't get married," he sighed as he parked the car, "Mom home schooled us for the rest the year, I worked at the garage half the day, Harmony stayed home and my mom taught us at night."

---

"Why did you take me to see somebody that is willing to bad mouth you all over town?"

"Don't worry, we're not going back there, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, my mom's sister wasn't working today, otherwise I would have gotten you an appointment with her," Dean explained, "I'm just hoping Karen doesn't start rumors around town again about us."

---

After they put the kids to bed agreeing to tell them tomorrow about the expansion, Dean continued telling her about what had happened after they had the twins. Nobody in the town except friends or family would talk to them, it got hard for awhile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Cassie said as they lay in the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"It was like we committed a crime or broke the law," he said, "Harmony's parents' came to town and stayed for the first two months in the house that I had bought. Her dad brought charges up against Karen, the judge gave us half what her dad asked for, she was told to keep her mouth shut with things that did not concern her, but it didn't help."

"Never seems to do so," Cassie said, "so how about we pick this up another day, I want to go to sleep with you right now."

Dean smiled pulling her to his chest after cutting the lamp off. "Your wish is my command,"

That night they only needed to be close to each other, they didn't need to make love to know they loved each other. Just being that close satisfied them. It was new ground for Dean, he'd always had to have more, but not lately just holding Cassie made him feel good inside.


	16. Rachel’s ER visit

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Rachel's ER visit**

Hunter woke up the next morning and went to his sister's bed to check on her, he could tell something was wrong. They had their own rooms, but they liked sharing so Dean had moved the bed back in Hunter's room for Rachel too. He felt her forehead and it was warm.

"Rachel, wake up," She groaned and rolled away from him, "I know you don't feel good, just wake up, daddy will make it better," he said pulling the covers down.

"Can you go get him; I really don't feel good."

"Yeah, I'll get him," Hunter said, "You want something to drink first?" Rachel nodded slowly sitting up, when he came back handing her the glass, "We had ginger ale so I got you some. I'll go get dad now,"

"Thanks, Hunter," she said sipping on the ginger ale.

Hunter knocked on the door couple times not getting an answer so he went inside, "daddy," he said going to Dean's side of the bed, "Daddy,"

Cassie heard him before Dean did, "What's wrong Hunter?"

"Rachel doesn't feel good, her forehead is warm and I heard her earlier this morning about four in the bathroom, she said she was fine then, but she doesn't look good now."

"Okay, I'll go check on her," Cassie said,

"When she's sick she has to have Daddy," Hunter said, "nothing against you, but it's just her, she's the only girl of the three of us, she is a daddy's girl deep down, especially when she's sick," he explained.

Cassie understood, sometimes she wanted her Dad too, "Dean," Cassie said as she shook him awake.

When he woke up Hunter told him the same he'd told Cassie, "I gave her some ginger ale too."

"Okay, let me get my pants on and I'll be there," he said before his son left the room, "can you get me the Triaminic in the bathroom beside the kitchen?"

Cassie did as he asked while he went in the twins' bedroom. Rachel was sitting on Hunter's bed now. Dean sat down beside as he felt Rachel's forehead. "She was in the bathroom this morning throwing up," Hunter told him.

--

Cassie dropped the medicine off in the room so Dean could take care of his daughter. He thanked her before she left.

"Can you sit up?" Dean asked Rachel.

Rachel slowly sat up, "I'm sorry I got sick daddy, but I don't want to go to the doctor, please don't make me," she said close to tears.

"I think it's just something you ate, maybe a cold, nothing a doctor visit could help. I think we can take care of you right here," they both shared a fear of the doctor so he let her know it didn't seem necessary for her to go in.

"Promise daddy?" she asked taking the medicine.

"As long as you don't get worse, you just lay in bed today and I don't think the doctor is needed."

Hunter offered to stay with her for the day, "I don't won't you to get sick, H."

"I'll risk it," he said, "I want to be with you."

"How about we both stay," Dean said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll go heat you some soup and I'll be back." Rachel laid back down closing her eyes, "I don't feel good,"

Hunter pulled his sister to him trying to help her feel better, "I got you Sis," he said rubbing her forehead like he'd seen his dad do a thousand times when they were sick.

"She get's any worse come and get me," Dean said before going to make some soup for her.

"Is Rachel okay?" Cassie asked him when she saw Dean in the kitchen.

"I don't know, she looks like Sam did when he had to get his tonsils out." Dean said as he looked in the freezer finding an ice pack. He wrapped it in a dish cloth before he took it to his daughter.

---

"Daddy, she is burning up or something," Hunter said.

Dean felt her head, "Sorry Ray, I'm taking you to the doctor," he said before he picked her up, "Hunter grabbed her bag, put couple things in it and meet me outside," he said

Cassie saw Dean coming out the bedroom carrying Rachel she knew something was up. "You're taking her to the doctor?"

"Yeah, call this number let her know I'm bring Rachel in," Dean said before Hunter came out their room carrying a bag, "come on Hunter," he said, "I'll call you, Cass, don't tell Jared anything," he said before they left.

---

Cassie called the number for him and when the person answered she told them what was going on. They asked how Rachel looked and after Cassie answered all the questions she could the person hung up telling her she'd take care of her. Cassie called Mary next to ask her to watch Jared so she could go check on Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Mom left half hour ago, but bring him up here, I'll watch him," Brice said, "tell Dean she'll be fine, he tends to worry a lot about Rachel,"

"Thank you, and don't tell Jared,"

"I never do," Brice said.

**Twenty minutes later**

Dean sat in the back the emergency room, in the children's wing. Rachel was hooked up to the machines as they waited for the doctor to come back. According to the nurse, she was dehydrated but his aunt, Chris who was the doctor, said it was something else.

His aunt came back in the room with a weak smile, "Has she eaten anything since she went to bed last night?" Once they were outside the room, away from Rachel.

"Not that I know of, but Hunter might know."

"I asked him, he said she had couple candy bars, but that is not what I'm concerned about, has her pediatrician told you she was pre-diabetic?"

"No, I took her three months ago, her next appointment is next week," Dean said, "my sister Megan is diabetic,"

"I know, that is what concerns me, Dean, she is not being treated for it, what happened this morning is because she has been consuming too much chocolate and sugar lately."

Dean was surprised, "I haven't had candy around them for about, well since their birthday party."

"I think we need to get her on a treatment for this, I don't want her to become a diabetic."

"I don't either," Dean said, "wait, her mom was one too," he remembered, "Harmony had few hospital visits because of diabetes."

"Dean I don't have to tell you how important it is not to let her have as much candy as she's been eating. Two people in your family are diabetic and her mother is one too, that is not a good thing."

--

Dean said he understood and he'd take care of it. She told him she wanted to put Rachel on a pill to keep the sugar out of her blood and she'd have to take it once a day. "I don't know how's she's going to take this, she's like me, she loves her candy."

Chris shook her head, "Type 2 diabetes is what Rachel has," she said to him, "a lot of people have it, don't worry, we'll get her on the medicine and she'll be back to her old self, but she'll have to be watched with the sugar,"

"Okay," Dean said,

"The reason she was dehydrated was because of that as,"

Dean thanked her before going back into Rachel's room; they needed to have a talk. "Hey fairy, how you feeling now?" he asked using her nickname as he sat beside her in the chair.

Rachel didn't say anything she looked away, she knew why she was there, Hunter had told her not to eat all the candy but she didn't listen to him. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it.

The tears ran down her cheeks even as she tried to hold them back. Dean almost cried himself he didn't like getting on to his children he just wanted to love them but kids tended to disobey, hell parents disobeyed.

--

Dean lifted her off the bed avoiding the IV and other things that were in his daughter as he held her in his arms. He sat back in the chair being careful not to hurt her. "You're not in trouble, but we have to have a talk about the candy you've been eating. Don't get mad at him, but Hunter gave you up, I'm glad he did, you could have gotten sicker than you are now." Dean said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

--

"He told me not to do it," Rachel said, "I thought he was being an annoying big brother."

"Some times even big brothers are right." Dean said, "being one my self I should know," he said with a wink at her, "I've saved your uncle Sammy's ass a lot times from making stupid mistakes."

"I guess I can't eat any more candy," Rachel said looking at him.

"You can have candy but it will be limited and measured," he said, "I have to be the dad this time, I know I'm usually like a brother to you three, but I gotta be the dad,"

Rachel smiled at him, "Tell Hunter its okay he gave me up, he feels guilty I know, but I'm glad he told the truth," she said as she leaned back on her father's chest.

Dean kissed the top her forehead before closing his eyes, "I think you can do that when we get you outta here."

---

It was four that afternoon before they let Rachel go, Dean took her to get the prescription filled while Cassie went to find the stash candy Rachel had been hiding with Hunter's help. They took the candy and hid it in Cassie and Dean's room. That way they could monitor the candy if they let them have any.

Once everybody was home again they decided to tell the kids about Cassie being pregnant.

"So I'm going to be a big sister again?" Rachel asked from her spot beside Hunter, she'd thanked him earlier and told him it had been okay to give the candy up.

"Yes, you're all going to big brothers and sister." Cassie said

Dean smiled at her before they told them they were having another set twins. "Is it going to be two boys or two girls?" Hunter asked them.

"It could be one of each, we won't know till the next doctor visit next month." Dean said

Cassie said that they could pick the names together and that the next day if Rachel was up for it they would go to the Wal-Mart few towns over and pick out couple things for the nursery.

"Can we wait till Saturday?" Hunter asked, "I think it'll be best for Rachel,"

"Come on I'll be fine, Hunt," she said with a pout

"Sis, I know I'm your annoying big brother, but I think we should wait,"

"Okay, we'll wait till Saturday," Dean said, "that way you can be feeling better, plus it gives us time rearrange your room like you wanted us to."

Rachel agreed when Hunter and her dad gave her the 'its final look' she hated that look, especially since both them gave it to her, "Okay I cave," she said

"Okay you three it's passed your bed time," Cassie said standing up, before she lifted a sleeping Jared from Dean's lap. He'd fallen off to sleep after they'd said he'd be a big brother to the twins.

---

Dean carried Rachel to her room, he didn't won't her to use too much of her strength and she was still weak. Hunter waited till his dad left before he grabbed his pillow and blanket moving it too the floor beside Rachel's bed, he wanted to keep a close eye on his sister tonight.

Dean being the protective Dad checked on Rachel almost every hour that night. He couldn't help but smile at Hunter's sleeping idea that night. He picked his son up after moving Rachel over a tad bit and put him in her bed.

Rachel smiled at her Dad when she felt him moving her. "I guess he's worried about me too," she said as she looked at Hunter.

Dean covered them back up before kissing their foreheads. "Get some sleep, you need anything come get me or wake him up," he said before he left the room satisfied she was recovering.

Rachel woke up Hunter when she tried to climb over him. He grabbed her arm. "I gotta go to the bathroom," she said.

"Just making sure," he said before he got up to let her out of the bed.

Hunter yawned on his way to the kitchen where he found the cereal they usually ate, but after reading the box he reached for Cassie's cereal. He raised his eyebrows because he didn't like that label either. He decided they had to get different cereal. He went to the freezer to retrieve the frozen waffles, "These will have to do," he said, but once again didn't like the amount of sugar they held.

--

Rachel came in the kitchen where she immediately grabbed a bowl and spoon before going to the fridge to get the milk. "Where is the cereal?"  
"It has too much sugar for you, I am making waffles for us from scratch," Hunter said as he opened the recipe box and was relieved it was an easy recipe. He reached in the refrigerator to grab the eggs then went to the pantry for the other items. He had experience in the kitchen cooking so this was not a chore for him. He would do anything to keep his sister healthy.

"I can have cereal, it will be fine," Rachel said.

"No, you cannot eat that much sugar, I also want you to drink a cup of orange juice," he said.

"I won't cereal," Rachel shouted at him.

"You can't eat Lucky Charms anymore sis, they contain too much sugar, Dad's cereal has twice as much in it and mom's isn't any better," Hunter stated before serving the waffles, "I know you hate me, but you're eating waffles," he said.


	17. Hunter's Role as the Big Brother

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**Hunter's role as the big brother**

"FINE," Rachel shouted just before Cassie walked in the kitchen.

"What's going on, we can hear you two from the bedroom?" she asked.

"The cereal in this house has too much sugar in it," Hunter stated, "I am making waffles, but she doesn't want to eat them, Aunt Chris said she couldn't have too much sugar in the food or sodas she drinks, but this house is a sugar factory," he said, "I want her to stay alive and I don't believe that she can if she continues to eat that much sugar," he said.

Cassie nodded as she picked up her cereal and cringed when she saw the amount of sugar. She habitually bought the same foods but she would make an effort to do better and she let Hunter know that in front of Rachel who seemed to watch them both.

--

Dean grabbed his jeans before coming in the kitchen; he had heard what Hunter had been saying from the room.

"Hunter stand down," he said knowing that his son was just like him, he hadn't raised Hunter to be like him though it hadn't been on purpose it just happened. "Rachel, I know it seems unfair, but he is right," Dean sighed he'd realized that Hunter was telling the truth, "we have to change a lot of things that you eat, that we all eat, but for now just eat the waffles okay, and Hunter can we talk?" he asked.

----

Hunter nodded before he walked back to his room. "I'm sorry dad," he said.

"Your intentions were honorable Hunter, but Rachel isn't used to this yet, buddy, thank you for making her breakfast, I know this isn't going to be an easy change, but for a while she's going to fight us on this, so maybe it should be me that get's the heat behind her flames."

"Dad, I know you hate that I turned into the soldier that you are, but it isn't going to take just one of us telling her, we know how it turned out when you and Jo tried to potty train Jared, he fought you both tooth and nail."

Dean sighed, it had been Hunter and Rachel who'd convinced Jared to try to use the big boy potty. He just didn't want Hunter to think he had to do this because it wasn't his job. Dean wasn't going to let him be like he'd been at Hunter's age. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you help, but promise me if you can't take it you'll let Cassie or me handle it, like this morning, we should been the one to tell her she couldn't have her regular cereal."

Hunter shook his head, "No, sir, it's my job to take care of her, she's my sister, it's up to me to take care of her," he insisted.

Dean sat down on the bed before he pulled Hunter to him, "Hunter, I know I asked you to help me with them at some point a while back, but I have Cassie to help us now. I want you to have a childhood because you're trying to protect them, when it's my job to protect her, and all of you," he explained.

"You don't need me any more?" Hunter asked, "I didn't do anything wrong Dad, I did my job, I told you about Rachel, I betrayed her so I could help her, was that wrong?" he asked.

"No that wasn't wrong, Hunter, it was good and it helped to save your sister. I can only thank you for that, but now I want you to enjoy this time in your life it only comes once. I don't want you to grow up fast like I grew up," Dean tried even though he knew that Hunter would fight him on this just like Rachel was going to fight them on the new rules.

---

Cassie was outside the door, Dean had told her that Hunter had always taken the role of big brother farther than most would. He was turning into a younger version of Dean; he was trying to be the Dad too, just like Dean had been when he'd been Hunter's age. "Dean, I need to talk to you," Cassie said as she walked in on their conversation.

Dean got up as he told Hunter he'd be right back, "We're not done here," he added.

"Dean, I know this is totally against what you think and what I think, but maybe for a little while we should let Hunter continue what he is doing. Your mom told me what happened after the fire, you shut down, you refused to do anything, but once she asked you to watch over your brother that he was yours that brought you back around. I know it isn't right to do that, but Hunter has it in his head that Rachel and Jared are his just like you thought of Sam, then the rest your siblings," she explained, "of course we do the punishing, but I don't think Hunter understands that he is not the person that is supposed to watch over them like he does."

--

Dean sighed aloud he understood what Cassie meant, hell, he understood what Hunter meant but there had to be a line drawn.

"Cassie, I never raised him to be like that, when Jo and I broke up at that time I asked Hunter for a little help on watching the other two. I never expected this to come out of it, I don't like it either, I know I let it go own for too long. I hated being the bad guy when I was growing up, but I always was because I was the one in charge. I was the one that had to ground my siblings because my mom and dad both worked. Between my Dad hunting, both him and Mom working and the school activities they trusted me with my siblings lives for lack of many other choices. I trust Hunter that much, but I refuse to let him be like I was back then."

"Dean, you take this from him and he's going to shut down, he believes they are his responsibility, just like you did," Cassie argued again.

Dean interrupted, "My siblings were my responsibility I was the only one around with the time to care for them."

Cassie sighed at his interjection, "That was different obviously, what happens if you take it away from him, he's a bright boy, he's a big brother too, but he doesn't see himself as the big brother like Rachel and Jared do, he sees himself as the big brother that has to protect them, has to keep them safe from whatever seeks to harm them."


	18. A Secret is Reviled

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. :D RR**

**A Secret is Reviled **

Dean groaned, "When he was six, I was attacked by a werewolf, he saw it happen. The thing came on our land, I had only arrived back from Nebraska, Jo had come with me, but we'd left Jared with my mother for the night," he said, "I went to get something from the car and I was unaware that Hunter had followed me outside. When I saw him I told him to go back inside, he said he couldn't leave me alone."

"You let him stay?" Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't notice till it was too late, the werewolf knocked me into the side of the car. I was out for good five or six minutes but something kept telling me I had to wake up. I woke up to find Hunter standing over me with a shotgun, I didn't remember him having one because I never told him what to do. I had never told them about the supernatural Cassie, but there it was a dead werewolf on top of me. I swore after that I would never let them be in the dark again, I told them everything I knew, I also asked Hunter to protect them, make sure they never went out at dark either."

--

"How'd he know about the gun and the silver bullets?"

Dean told her that Bobby had informed Hunter and Dean had been angry at the older hunter for doing that. Dean also realized if Hunter had not known then he would have died and maybe his son with him. Jo was with them that night but had an injury that would not have allowed her to shoot a gun.

Dean hugged Cassie, who was speechless, before he went back in his son's room, "Okay, I'll let you do as you've been doing, Hunter, but promise me," he said as he made certain Hunter looked him in the eye as he lifted the young man's chin, "promise me the minute you can't take this and you want to be a normal kid you'll let me know, I don't want you to bare a burden to large for you. I don't want you to end up like me,"

"I'm already like you Dad, I can't stop protecting them, grandpa said it was my job, I had to keep them safe," Hunter said.

Dean looked into his son's eyes and his heart ached with guilt, he wished right then that he'd never told them about what went bump in the night, maybe he could have spared them the pain. Hunter didn't have to be like him, but Dean knew it was a moot point, now.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," Dean mumbled under his breath before he left the room and the house to get away for awhile, he felt like it was his fault that his son had turned into him. He'd sworn it would never happen, he'd promised himself he wouldn't let his kids turn into him.

--

Jared went into the kitchen few minutes later and found Rachel, "Where did daddy go?"

"He had to do few things," Rachel said before she left the kitchen after she'd finished her breakfast. She went back to her room where she dressed in her favorite outfit before leaving the room again.

"Can I go outside and play?" she asked Cassie.

"Stay close to the house, don't go near the woods," Cassie said

"Thank you," was the reply before Rachel went outside.

In the kitchen, Hunter was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Jared sat across from him but neither spoke about what was going on. Cassie went to the back door where she stood while she worried about Dean. After several minutes, she called Sam who was still in town using the phone in the living room.

---

He picked up the phone on the second ring he knew it would be Cassie, "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No, Dean took off, after you told me all that stuff about your childhood, I told Dean maybe it was okay if Hunter continued to do what he'd been doing. Eventually, Dean agreed before he took off he told Hunter to never mind what he'd said, I think Dean's hurting Sam," Cassie said with a sigh as she watched the boys through the door.

--

"If he comes up here I'll talk to him," Sam promised before he said goodbye to Cassie before he glared at Dean across the room.

"Dean, I'm going to kick your ass," he said before his brother glared back at him, "you didn't tell her everything did you?"

"No, I can't tell her everything, Sammy, you tell me, have you told Jessica what happened?"

"Yes," Sam said, "it took time, but I told her everything, I am going to marry her, I wanted it to be a clean slate with us, you should have done the same with Cassie."

"Sam how could you tell her everything?"

"How could you not, the demon is dead, but we both know there are other things out there, last time I checked we still hunted, I hate it and haven't been in a long time, but I still do it when I feel the need."

"I can't do it."

Dean sighed as he ran his hands through his recent cut hair; he still wasn't used to it. He didn't want to think about what had happened to his son.

"Dean, they took Hunter, they had him for almost a month before we found him again. Harmony left you because of that, she left you and the kids, she didn't want them because they had gifts, she hated those kids, she hated this family after that," Sam said.

----

"I know that Sam, you know better than most how long it took for Hunter to trust again. The poor kid didn't even trust me for nearly a year. Sam, you know how hard it is to look at your son and he doesn't even trust you because you couldn't save him sooner?" Dean asked, "I let them down."

Sam knew Dean felt more guilt about that then anybody in the world would felt if their child would left home. "Dean, I know how hard it was for you, Jo helped you pick up the pieces after that, that's why you went there, you couldn't stand to stay here any longer afterward."

They continued to talk till Sam convinced Dean to tell Cassie everything about what had happened four years ago when Rachel and Hunter were five.

---

That afternoon Dean spoke with Cassie in the living as he told her what happened when his children were kidnapped. Dean had arrived home an hour before, Sam was outside with the kids while he told her what happened.

"For a month Hunter and Rachel went missing," Dean started. He explained how he'd been at work after school, Crystal, a girl he'd dated for month, she'd been a good witch that his dad had ran into, had been watching them, but it was dark before he arrived home, "she took them outside, even though I had told her never to do that, she did anyways." He continued telling her how he'd come home to find Crystal in the back yard unconscious and the twins missing.

---

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cassie asked when he finished explaining everything.

"I thought if you knew you'd never want to be my wife, it was six months before Hunter trusted me again. For some reason, Rachel wasn't affected as badly as Hunter who wouldn't trust anyone except Bobby. He refused to talk to me, he wouldn't even ask me for something to eat when he was hungry,"

Cassie couldn't understand what Dean felt, but she knew it had to be difficult to fill useless. It had to of torn him up inside. "What did you do?"

"I moved in with Bobby for a while, he helped me out with Hunter, he got him to open up, it was the day of their sixth birthday that Hunter finally called me Dad again. Bobby told me what had happened, the demon took them, and he convinced them that I was never going to be able to protect them. To trust that I would, would cost them their lives. Three years ago I killed that demon, I shot it dead, my son watched me kill that SOB, that was the day of his birthday, that was the day I proved to him that I would protect them to my best ability," Dean said to her with a passion in his eyes.

**Saturday morning**

Cassie woke up to find the kids already in the kitchen eating. Dean had taken them the day before to shop for healthy food for all of them not just Rachel. It was nice to hear them all laughing when she came in the kitchen. It had been few touch and go moments over the last week since Rachel's ER visit. Cassie smiled as she saw Hunter sitting between both his siblings and it made Cassie think of Dean.

Hunter was the spitting image of his dad, she'd seen the picture of Harmony, and there wasn't a single feature that she could see in her that Hunter shared. It was strange, but she'd heard Hunter and Dean talk so many times now she couldn't really tell the difference between their voices on the phone anymore.

On the other hand, Rachel had her mother's baby blue eyes, but that was it, the rest was all Dean in her. Jared had his mom's eyes, but that was it from Jo when it came to the four year old. It was like Dean was supposed to be the only one to contribute to their genes. She wondered if that would be the same for their children. Would her husband have that big impact on the babies that grew inside of her? She smiled she actually hoped their babies would have a good mix of genes in their appearance. In the end their household would be an array of the shades of the rainbow.


	19. Shopping trip Escalates into Fight

****

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Shopping trip Escalates into Fight**

Dean came into the kitchen ten minutes later to find Cassie in the living room entry way. "What you staring at?"

"Those beautiful children of yours," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "and wondering about our babies,"she said while she enjoyed her husband's hands on her.

"You still want to go shopping?" Dean asked in Cassie's ear.

"Yes, after we eat we should go," Cassie said as they went back in the kitchen, "We'll have more time that way,"

Dean agreed before they went to sit down. They had agreed to go back to Missouri the following week to begin getting things together for the nursery at their home.

Dean and Cassie also decided they had to get a larger car when they arrived in Missouri they agreed that an SUV would be the best vehicle for them. Her dad was holding one for them so they could get it without waiting.

---

It was an hour drive to the Wal-Mart two towns over. The kids talked the whole way there. Dean was used to how loud they could get, but Cassie hadn't gotten to that point yet. Though, she was smiling by the time they reached the store after they had played eye spy. The kids won every time, Dean knew a few things they made up, but Cassie let them slide.

--

"Alright you three," Dean said as he parked the vehicle.

"We got a few rules," Cassie said as she turned around to get their attention.

"You're joking right?" Rachel asked.

Cassie raised her eyebrows at Rachel who crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, this is a big store, if you want to look at something then Hunter will be with you at all times, you got it?" when they nodded Dean continued, "If I find you did not follow the rules then we're not going to the McDonalds that you like best with the play area."

"We're ten; we got over those years ago," Rachel said, "except J," Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"I'm over them too," Jared said as he tried appear grown up for his four years.

"Second rule, no candy," this was directed at Rachel from Dean.

"Are we done?" Rachel asked with a bad attitude in her voice.

"Break the rules then you'll be stuck walk with us the entire time with no option to come sulk in the car," Dean said

"Dean, they are only ten, they shouldn't be in the store by themselves," Cassie said.

"I've let them do it because generally they are responsible and they are together, let's go," he said getting out the car.

----

Rachel had already said she wanted to go to the Electronics' section so she and Hunter headed in that direction. Dean, Cassie, and Jared went to scout out the infants department. They wanted to get a few outfits for upcoming babies. They looked around till they decided on two sleepers, two sets of day clothes, one Dean had found was an AC/DC tee for an infant. Cassie tried to convince him it was for an older infant maybe six months to eight months but she gave in when he insisted the babies would grow fast. She figured he did have the experience that she didn't. Cassie didn't want the twins to dress alike, she wanted to give them their own style; just like Rachel and Hunter had their own style. Dean told her that he'd never once put them in matching outfits. He thought it was cruel to do such a thing, Cassie smiled at him. She thought he could be adamant about the most surprising things.

---

After Dean found the Metallica shirt for the babies, Cassie pushed him towards the strollers with the hopes of diverting his plan to get only rock band shirts for their kids. She'd seen Rachel and Hunter's closet which held mostly Rock band tees, Camouflage shirts and pants, graphic tees with phrases and the phrases were appalling. She had even found a shirt that Rachel had made when she was seven that had the phrase 'I don't make trash I burn it' on the front and on the back was written, 'now do you want a piece of me'?" Cassie had told Dean that she did not want them wearing clothes like that, because it made the kids look bad and them as a family. Dean said it was their choice if they wanted to wear that type of thing, Cassie had shaken her head at him. She totally disagreed but hope to make changes slowly so Dean would eventually agree. Cassie had considered doing few things after hearing Dean's thoughts but decided that maybe taking the shirt was the best thing. Rachel did not appreciate her shirt being removed from her closet and went off on her father. It was Dean she finally told that if the shirt wasn't returned then a body part would get hurt. Dean understood she was upset but only shook his head at her when she made her threat.

--

Cassie had also told him that it wasn't right for them to threaten physical violence. When he'd asked 'what do you want me to do, let them beat on other kids?"

Cassie had shaken her head, "You are the father you need to act like it. Lay down some rules that make sense when it comes to clothing, there are so many other fun shirts that could be created and worn," she said as she looked at him.

Dean seemed to have totally tuned her out.

In the end Cassie returned the shirt back under the condition it was only to be worn at home. Of course Rachel never did listen to them. She was the most rebellious of the three kids.

---

After they left the infants department Cassie wanted to go and look at the strollers and car seats. They would not need cribs because Dean and John had already said they were going to build them for the twins. Cassie picked up one the blue seats that was defiantly for a boy no doubt about it and inspected it. She wanted to make sure there wasn't anything that could hurt the infants. "Get the black one," Jared said trying to reach for the one he liked.

"Hold on," Dean said as he picked the other car seat up as he let Jared look at it.

Cassie watched them then had a thought, "Maybe we should hold off on this, I don't won't to have to take this to Missouri with us, we can always get them down there,"

"Cass, we came here today so we could get these things, Dad volunteered to get what didn't fit in the car," Dean said before picking Jared up, who was trying to grab few other things.

"Why don't you go check on Rachel and Hunter," Cassie suggested, "I have to go get a surprise for us anyways while I'm thinking about it."

"Okay," he said before giving her a quick kiss, "oh and I want a black stroller, I see one that has seats for the twins from here."

"We'll get some help in a few meet me back over here," Cassie said as they split up.

--

Rachel was listening to few songs on the music player while Hunter looked at the games. Dean came up behind Rachel and noticed that she had removed the shirt that she'd had on before, she was now wearing the shirt that Cassie had told her not to wear in public. Since she didn't see him he went to where Hunter was standing.

"Would you like to tell me why she's wearing that shirt?" Dean asked his son.

"What shirt?" Hunter asked before he turned to see his sister's shirt, "I told her not to wear the damn thing, she didn't listen to me," he groaned, "I'll tell her to put the other one back on."

Dean hoped that she'd listened that way he could pretend like he never saw it. It might be her second favorite shirt, but there was a time and place this wasn't either.

---

"I told you not to wear that shirt out," Hunter said as he lead Rachel towards the bathrooms, "you're going to go in there and change now, or I'll tell dad."

"It's just a fucking shirt, Hunter, I'll put the other one back on before we go back with them," she said while she pulled out of his grip.

Hunter grabbed her again and this time pushed her into the bathroom. "Change the shirt now or you're not leaving this bathroom," he said.

Rachel stood there with her arms crossed refusing to move, she looked exactly like their dad when he'd been younger and Mary had wanted him to go do his homework. Except, Rachel was twice as stubborn her dad and sometimes she too far. "I'm not changing so deal with it," she said as she went towards the stalls.

Hunter locked the door following her to the first stall. When she tried to go in he stopped her. "I said put the other shirt back on or I'll."

"You'll what, what you going to do to me Hunter?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I'm your brother and I'm in charge of you so either do as I say or I'll be forced to punish you, I don't like it but I will," he said.

"You're not in charge of me so fuck off Hunter, you touch me I'll scream so loud that they'll think you're attacking me," she threatened.

"You leave me no choice," he said taking out the emergency cell and calling his dad, "yeah she won't take it off, I'm in the bathroom beside the electronics," he said.

---

When Hunter heard the knocking on the door he pushed Rachel towards it before opening it. "You're in trouble," Rachel said to him.

"NO young lady your ass is in trouble, now take the shirt off and don't make me ask twice or you'll be standing for the rest the week," Dean said trying to make his threat have more fire behind it. He'd never once laid a hand on them, he refused to do that, but he'd always threatened it hoping they'd listen.

"Like you would ever touch us," Rachel said

"Hunter, you think she would like it better if your grandpa John got a hold her ass?" Dean asked just for show.

Rachel looked at him he'd never once let John whip them even though he'd also threatened that, however she was starting to get the picture, but fought one last time. "I know you'd never do that," she said hesitantly as she attempted to walk towards the door.

Hunter grabbed her since he was a bit taller than her but definitely more taunt and was stronger in the upper body. "Dad gave you an order I suggest you do what he said or I'll use my fucking belt on your ass."

"DAD," Rachel yelled, "are you listening to him?"

"Then take the shirt off now," Dean said, "or I'll give him my belt."

Rachel caved, Hunter had never hurt her, but he was pissed off and she wasn't so sure that he wouldn't do it if he had the chance.

"No, you are going to and sit in the car while we finish up, here's the keys," Dean said, "you're grounded for the next three weeks also, make sure she gets to the car," he added and once Rachel was outside the bathroom door he stopped Hunter, "I know you think I'm too easy on her and that if Cassie wasn't here I'd let her wear that shirt, and its a possiblity but Hunter, I'm the dad, I do the disciplining."

Hunter nodded, "Sorry dad she just pissed me off, I'm tired of the way she acts sometimes."

"I'll be out in a minute, but go head to the car, Cassie has Jared, she came over while you two where in the bathroom, thanks for trying though," Dean said.

"I can do it dad, I know you feel guilty and if you ever did try and whip her you'd never get to it, deep down you can't do it, but if you want me to I am up to the challenge," Hunter said, "I can do it for you."

---

Cassie was wondering what was going on in the bathroom and was little relieved when Dean came back out. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," he said, "let's go get the stroller now?"

Dean took Jared's hands.

"Dean tell me what just happened in there," Cassie said.

"I had to be the mean dad okay," he said little irritated before he walked on ahead but he didn't leave her, he wouldn't do that not here at least. Cassie knew he was pissed off at the moment.

"Don't shout, but who was the problem?" She asked when she caught up with him.

Dean stopped walking and Cassie almost crashed into him, "Rachel, she wore the damn shirt you told her not to wear, Hunter had also told her not to wear it outside the house but she didn't listen to him. He tried to get her put her over shirt one back on," he started. He told Cassie everything that had happened and she agreed that Hunter shouldn't been put in the position to think he had to discipline her. She also said they would have to talk to Hunter about it again pretty soon. "I just don't think now is the best time," Dean added.

"Why not, now would be a good time," Cassie said as they walked towards the service desk, "Hunter needs to be a kid, he is ten years old, Dean he thinks he needs to punish his twin do you get that?"

--

"It's a guy thing," Dean tried to explain, but she cut him off telling him that a ten year old shouldn't have to discipline anyone especially his sister, "oh so you're telling me I should do the one thing I swore I would never do to my kids and spank them, is that it because I'll fucking take a bullet before I do that."

"Sometimes…." Cassie started but Dean cut her off.

"They are my kids okay, I won't spank them you got that, I am not going to do what you suggest when it comes to punishment. My system has worked fine for the last six years," he bit out in anger.

Jared walked a head he didn't won't them to fight, but course it had come to that, "Jared don't you dare," Cassie said when he started to go too far ahead.

"Don't yell at him," Dean said.

Cassie turned to look at Dean she didn't yell she only raised her voice so Jared would hear her.

"Maybe you two need to think about not getting married," a woman said as she walked by them.

"We're already married," they both said.

"Then get a divorce already,"

"NO and stay your ass out of other people's business," Dean said before he frowned at Cassie, he was really pissed off at the moment. Not only was Rachel and him fighting, Cassie was mad at him too, plus people thought they didn't belong together. "I need air," Dean said.

"I'm not stopping you, right there is the door," Cassie said, "if I was you I'd take Jared with you because he's not listening to me either," Cassie said as she went to stand in the line.

She wasn't happy but her babies were the most important thing in her life. She couldn't be upset when she needed to be concerned with the. She loved Dean hell she loved his kids but she couldn't let them stress her.

---

Dean didn't go outside when he left he went over near the bathroom and called his sister. "Brice, do me a favor, tell me that I'm not a bad parent."

"Why the hell would you think you were?" she asked.

"Well, we're do I start," he said then told her what was going on.


	20. Fight continues at home

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Fight continues at home**

Cassie wasn't feeling like shopping anymore so she checked out with what she already had. She went to the car but Dean and Jared weren't there yet. Hunter got out to help her. "Has your dad came out yet?"

"No, but Aaron just called me said that dad is talking to Brice at the moment," he said, "when they talk it is never good, usually it has to do with him thinking he's a bad dad."

"We just had an argument," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Did somebody say anything to you two?" Rachel asked concerned now that she saw her stepmother was visibly upset.

"Yeah, said we should rethink marriage, can you believe a stranger said we should consider getting divorced."

Cassie shook her head she wasn't going to cry in front of the children even though she knew it was the hormones.

"That is never a good sign, no wonder Dad went to call Brice," Rachel said, "And I thought I was the bitch today."

"Rachel I will smack you so hard if you say another word," Hunter said to her, "now get back in the window and sit down."

--

"Ass hat," she mumbled but did as she was told.

"Don't listen to her, she's acting like a spoiled brat right now," Hunter said, "you want to talk about how my dad is a butt head sometimes?" he asked.

Cassie knew she shouldn't be telling Hunter her problems, but he was asking and right now he reminded her so much of his dad. "Dean's being stubborn, I know I am too, but he said if I hadn't been here he'd let Rachel wear the shirt."

"More than likely, I've been trying to tell him for years that some things Rachel wears isn't appropriate for her."

"Guessing he doesn't listen to you either?"

"Nope, when we were like a year old he put us in an Ozzy Osbourne shirt that had cuss words on it, Uncle Sam was yelling at him for like an hour, Grandma well she took the shirt back to the store, said she would not have us wear things like that. Dad went back and got it again."

"Never does listen," Rachel added.

"I said shut up," Hunter said again, "anyways, maybe give dad some space right now, he's stressed out."

"Why is he stressed out so much lately?" Cassie asked, "What has changed?"

Hunter told her what he'd thought he had changed since they had gotten married and Cassie was starting to understand. "Go get him and tell him we gotta go," Cassie said.

"Try not to get on her nerves, Rachel," he said before going towards the store.

---

Once Hunter found Dean they left, he didn't say anything to him about what he'd told Cassie. He just hoped he didn't kill him when she said something about it. "Hey dad, what do you get when you cross a jalapeño pepper with an ice burg?"

"I don't know what do you get?" Dean asked him.

"A Chili Pepper," Hunter said making Dean laugh sometimes his kids could help him get his mind off things quick, this was just one of those cases that he'd needed it.

"That's a good one," Dean said as they reached the car, "you gotta tell that one to Sammy,"

"He told me," Hunter said, "I fell hook line and sinker for that one."

They both laughed at themselves before getting into the car. They decided it was best to go home.

Cassie was quiet because she didn't want to argue she took deep breaths as she tried to relax.

--

Dean pulled out the parking lot heading back towards Lawrence. When they got there it was little after one, he sent Rachel to her room to read one of the books that was on her book list, that she had to read over the summer before she went in the seventh grade. Hunter had had the chance of skipping to eight grade, but he'd refused to leave his sister behind. Dean had enrolled them in the middle school in Cape Girardeau, MO and the guidance councilor had suggested that Hunter be put in the eight grade. Hunter told the woman stopped pushing it. They were both starting seventh grade in another month. They'd gotten a few books off the list that Rachel was required to read. It wasn't that many on the list to read, but it had about hundred or more books on the **AR **book list. Dean couldn't believe that his children had grown up so fast.

--

Hunter helped him get the stuff out as they moved it to trailer that his John had let him borrow while they moved. It was one the things you hooked up behind your vehicle to haul mowers and other things, it was a large space; they hoped to get almost all their stuff in two trips. Once they were done they went inside to eat the food they had picked up on the way back into to town.

Dean let Rachel eat in her room since she was basically locked in for the night except for going to the bathroom that night. He was still upset at her behavior. After he'd taken the Play Station, the game boy, took the radio out of the room he put Hunter in the guest room as part of her punishment.

"Dean I think you should have left Hunter in there with her," Cassie tried talking to him as they ate.

"Cassie I told you that I was doing this my way," he said.

"Hunter, take Jared to your room, your father and I need to talk," Cassie said, "Okay that is it," she said once they were upstairs, "you are their father yes, but I'm tired of you repeating the same thing over and over. You can sleep on the sofa tonight because I'm not having this attitude in our bed, I can't and have our babies healthy."

"I'd be glad to sleep on the couch, and I'm tired of you assuming just because I married you that I'm going to let you discipline them, I have been their dad since I was fifteen, I know them better than you, I am…"

Cassie got up from the table,

"Unbelievable, why the hell did you marry me if you don't want my help?" Cassie yelled at him, "I need you to include me Dean, can't you see that. You don't listen to my advice or even pretend to consider other options."

"Well things were fine till you tried to tell me what my kids should and shouldn't wear."

"Hunter was right if I hadn't been there you wouldn't said a word to her," Cassie left the room. She couldn't take anymore of this she went to bedroom and laid down. She curled up in a ball and cried, she didn't want to, but she didn't know what to do, Dean wouldn't listen to her and everything she did made it worse.

---

Rachel knew she shouldn't but she called Mary's cell phone, when she answered Rachel was glad. "Can I come stay with you for few days?"

"What's wrong?" Mary asked

"They've been fighting all day and I can't take it anymore," she said, "I can't wear half my clothes anymore, Dad is letting Hunter do the punishing again and I just can't stand it, Cassie's in her room crying right now and dad is outside shooting the guns." she said.

Mary could hear her granddaughter's voice and she knew she was crying too. "I'll be down there in a minute or two," she said before hanging up the phone, "Brice, I need you and Aaron to watch the kids," she said before leaving.

Two hours later Mary had finally gotten Dean and Cassie to talk instead of yell at each other. They had worked through the problems they were having. Dean didn't think Cassie should be aloud to punish the kids. Mary couldn't believe that Dean held that opinion, when she knew how much he loved Cassie. Mary made a mental not to discuss Dean's attitude privately at some point. They'd finally agreed that Cassie wasn't going to give unreasonable punishments and that if necessary she could do the punishing. Cassie had thought that if Dean was this lenient on the kids then they would grow up out control. That statement sent Dean out the room mumbling things under his breath till Mary retrieved him and brought him back in the room again. They worked through it once again finding solid ground on that area also. Dean would consider what Cassie thought to be bad and then decide what to do, but only after talking to the person in question first. The last thing that was discussed was bed time. Dean had refused to make them to go to bed before midnight on school nights and three or later on weekends. They had shouted for fifteen minutes over that situation until Mary finally broke them up and she decided that eleven on school nights and two on weekends would be okay for a while.

Cassie still wasn't happy about it, she thought they needed more sleep, but Dean had let them get away with it for so long now she knew it take a while to work. The only thing that Mary hadn't covered was Hunter's role as the big brother and not the kid that disciplines the others. She wanted to wait another day for that also, maybe things could cool off a bit more.

Rachel still wanted to stay with Mary when it was over. Dean and Cassie allowed her go hoping that a night away might help things out for her.

"You know Rachel started all this by disobeying her going away is the last thing that will help any of this drama," she insisted before she sighed and looked into her husband's eyes.

"I know, Cass, but we can't win all the battle in one day. I want you to relax you don't need to be upset," Dean finally confessed.


	21. Home Schooling the kids

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Dean and Cassie make up plus**

**Home Schooling the kids**

**The following week**

Dean and Cassie had finally put the fight they'd had behind them and began healthy relations again. Brice and Aaron had pretty much locked them in a closet till they started talking. It was Aaron who convinced Dean that the twins need a stable environment to grow inside Cassie. It wasn't as though Dean hadn't considered what he was doing by behaving badly. It finally registered in Dean that maybe he should stop putting up his walls like he always did and let Cassie all the way in his life. He never meant to hurt her or their babies he was just used to being stubborn. Cassie was just as stubborn as Dean and it was a big mess in this situation. They had made up once they were let out the closet; afterwards they thanked the two hard heads that had locked them in the closet to start with.

**August 13****th****, 2003**

Dean and Cassie had finally moved back down to Missouri after Sam and Jess had gone back to college. They allowed them to have a vacation in their home while they continued to move. Hunter and Rachel were starting school the following week and Jared was going to begin kindergarten. Dean was more excited than Jared because Dean knew Jared like all his children had great potential. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with Jared going off to school, but soon he'd have two more kids that were apart of his family.

"But I don't won't to go," Jared said as they got out the car on the way in to meet the teachers today. Jared fought Dean more than when he'd left him with Jo and Ellen's for couple days while they moved. "I want to stay with you," he pleaded as he held tightly to Dean's leg.

Dean picked him up with Hunter's help because Jared had wrapped his arms so tightly around his leg he couldn't remove him without hurting him. Hunter took him when they reached the building. "Stop kicking," Hunter said

"Jared," Dean said in his dad voice, "It's going to be okay."

"NO," Jared screamed as they got closer.

"I don't think this is going to go well Dad," Rachel said.

Dean turned around finding that Hunter was trying to keep Jared from biting him. He reached over and took Jared from him, "Stop this now," he said

Jared shook his head no. He had known this was coming. It had happened the day that Jo had tried to put him in pre-school, Ellen had decided to keep him there another year, but Dean couldn't do that, Jared had to start school, he'd be five in another month, they'd let him start even though he wasn't five yet. It was actually three months away; Dean had just told them a month. Dean knew Jared was more than ready he was only being stubborn, darn Winchester blood, Dean thought.

"Maybe we should home school him," Hunter offered, "if he has this bad reaction to just meeting the teacher, what do you think will happen if he goes by himself, dad?" he asked.

Dean sighed before he opened the door. "I'm going to set you down, I have to get something out my pocket, do not run you understand?" he asked Jared, but soon as he was down he took off straight for the door. However he didn't get far because Hunter grabbed him. He didn't care about the kicking and biting as his brother cried.

Hunter took him back outside to the car, he couldn't stand to hear his brother in this much distress. Rachel went with Dean to sign Jared up.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Jared will be okay the first day," Rachel offered as they sat waiting for the principal.

"I don't think I can do it," Dean said, "I can't do this to him, Ray."

"I'll be homeschooled with him," Rachel said, "Hunter would too, we're not the most popular kids dad, I mean really, I'm a freak, I read a lot, I'm a math wiz, Hunter is good at science, history, hell he can ever tell you the first two amendments of the constitution if you asked him on the spot, I'm no cheerleader, and he's no jock football star," she said.

Dean looked at his daughter, that wasn't what school was about, right? Last he heard it was about learning.

---

Dean stepped out and called Cassie. "I want to ask you something, can we home school them?" he asked as he looked over to check on Rachel.

"Who's going to do that, Dean you're trying to find a job and I'm working," she asked with curiosity as she tried to figure out where the idea might have stemmed from.

"What if I opened my own garage?" he asked,

He wanted Cassie to be included in his decisions, it was what being married was about. He fought the urge to tell her it was going to be his way and that was it.

"Dean," she said with a sigh.

They had to get a handle on the kids but home schooling with Dean involved didn't seem the best idea. He doted on them to the point they were on the way to being brats. Not brats in a good way but in a messed up kind of way.

"Come on Cass, the only garage in this town owner is retiring, I could work at the house, Hunter can watch them if I have to go some where, please Cassie, I can't do this to Jared, he's in the car with Hunter, he didn't make it to the door, he started crying soon as we got here, don't make me do this."

"Dean, they need to be in a school" she said in frustration, "you know I get that you want what is best for them and I don't want either of us worrying about them all day at school but....."

"No, I will not do it, I called to tell you that I was doing this," he said as he began to lose steam as he heard the hesitancy in Cassie's voice.

He knew she loved his children she just had other ideas about things that they kept clashing about.

"Dean what the hell? You call me to tell me what you are doing with your kids. When do they become our kids? I love them too, they try to do things the way they think you want them to. Just consider that, please."

"I didn't want you to tell me what they needed," he said before hanging up.

Rachel was leaning against the wall listening to the conversation, "Do I cheer or go tell Hunter we're screwed?"

"I gotta talk to them still, but I'm home schooling you three," Dean said, "I graduated from high school," he said, "I can do this."

---

Cassie just closed the phone when it went dead. She shook her head. If she didn't love Dean so much she would simply walk away. Luckily, she thought what they had was worth fighting to keep. She took a deep breath and the tears flowed as she wandered off to the ladies room to fix her face. She couldn't work with the way she felt but she had to try. Being pregnant had its perks, at least crying was a natural part of the process so no one would question her mopping up her tears at any point.

--

"You do not have enough educational experience to home school them," the principal said even though she knew it was not a requirement.

Most of the schools were more concerned about having little minds to mold in their way then to actual give them tools for learning from all that was round them.

"I graduated high school," Dean insisted.

"That's not enough you need at least two years of college,"

Dean thanked his mom for getting through to him, "I'll bring you my transcripts from the community college I went to in Nebraska for two years if I have to, but I'm going to home school my children."

"You are not a teacher, here we like…"

"Let me stop you right there, I moved here with my wife, I do not have to enroll them in this school I can go to the school board and tell them what I wish and I can get what I want that way. I've done it before, I'll do it again," he said as he stood up to leave the room. He should have just gone back to the car and been listed as a no show but that might have given them cause to come to his home.

"You don't want to mess with my dad, it never ends well," Rachel added with a smirk on their way out of the room.

---

Twenty minutes later Dean left with the forms that he would fill out to tell them he was going to school at home. He'd finally had to call his mom, she was friends with somebody on the school board in Missouri, her best friend had moved there three years earlier and Dean was glad, he would never gotten this far without her.

"We scored," Rachel said getting in the SUV they'd gotten the week before, "Dad told them what we plan to do."

Dean almost smiled but he didn't want them to think they had gotten away with any thing. Home school was still school, end of story.

"You had to call grandma in the end didn't you?" Hunter asked him

"Yeah, but I have Jared's papers and I called the middle school I'm going to get your transcripts too," Dean said as he buckled up, "you have Jared in the car seat?"

"Yeah, he cried himself to sleep," Hunter said, "Where do we go after the school?"

"I gotta go talk to Cassie's father about something, I have an idea, but I need his opinion on it,"

"Why not ask Papa?" Rachel asked

"Because I need some help down here," Dean said as they left the school.

--

After they stopped off at the middle school, they went to the dealership Martin Robinson half owned with his best friend. Martin gave him good news that let him talk to the owner of the land beside their current home that was for sale. By the time Dean left there he was happy, he'd just gotten what he'd hoped. He bought the land at half the asking price, the reason being he'd agreed to let the man stay on the property in the cabin that was set few miles into the woods. He hadn't told Cassie yet, he just hoped she'd be happy about his purchase.

Jared was awake by the time they returned home. Dean told him that he wouldn't have to go to the school but would be schooled at home.

Four-thirty

Cassie arrived home that afternoon to find dinner already on the table, "What did you do?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Dean said with a smirk.

"Where are the kids?"

"They are eating in Rachel's room, I hope you like the meal. I made it, but Hunter made the sauce, I still cannot stir the stuff without letting it boil, he's a genius at this stuff."

Cassie smiled as she took a seat then tasted it, "This is amazing, why don't you fix this more often?"

"Because Hunter hates making the sauce," Dean said, "I have good news. We are going to home school them, with a bit of help," he said before he went on, " I also bought the land beside us, your neighbor Mr. James said he'd help me keep up the land, I turned the offer down, but agreed to let him stay in the cabin that is in the woods,"

"Dean, baby, slow down," Cassie said as she got up to get the bottle of Pepsi that they'd left on the counter, "The garage, I have few questions about that first, before you go on."

"Shoot," Dean said with a smile as he took a bite of the food

"Okay, first what is the condition and how much will it cost," she asked while she poured the drink into glasses.

"Um, it costs about eight hundred, the guy wants to sale it cheap to me, that way he can get me to work on his vehicle for almost nothing," Dean said to her as he took the glass she offered him.

"Okay, now the condition?"

"It's very good, I just need to get a lift fixed and I'll be in business in no time," Dean said as they continued to talk and eat.

"That's good to know," Cassie said, "now you can go back to what you were saying"

"Okay well, for three years my mom bugged me about going to college and for so long I didn't want to do it. To please her, I took the SAT's in my junior year of high school and I actually did good," he said with a smile, he was proud of his accomplishment.

"You took the SAT's?" Cassie asked interrupting him again; she was shocked she hadn't known that fact about Dean, despite being his wife. Of course unless there was drama with kids they rarely spoke of their high school days except for the background he gave her on Harmony.

"Yeah, it was an agreement that I had to make when I got Harmony pregnant, I had to take the SAT's finish high school, and get a job to take care of my children, Dad helped on the job part," he explained.

"I'm just surprised that's all, please continue," Cassie said.

"My mom was so proud of me she sent out ten applications and I got into seven colleges. I chose Nebraska to get out of Lawrence."

"What other ones did you get into?"

"Let's see, I think it was Kansas State, South Dakota State University, MIT, Texas State, Nebraska State of course, a college in California, and one more I can remember, the rest are blanks," Dean said as he tried to remember the acceptance letters he received.

"I also applied at ten," Cassie said conversationally since they were sharing about high school.

"And we had sex on the football field that college too," Dean interrupted her with a smirk "Damn, wasn't it good."

"You may continue," she said as she shook her head.

"Thank you," Dean said, "today it paid off, the education and degree that is. I don't believe if I had that associates degree that guy would let me home school my kids. I wouldn't have told him anything if I had known ahead of time I didn't need any type of degree. They were just testing me." he said as he took a bite the food, "the place is sending their work next week," he finished taking another bite,

"What?" he asked when she looked at him

"I just can't believe you went to college still, is all," she said with a smile

"I went to the community college in Nebraska half a day and worked on the hunters' vehicles that came in at night," he said, "When I turned nineteen Ellen let me work behind the bar."

"I never knew that," Cassie said, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I hated it, it took me till right before I left with Jared the first time," Dean said, "it took me twice to get through the chemistry class there."

Cassie and Dean continued to talk about what they were getting into with homeschooling the kids, Dean finally convinced her that it would be a good idea.


	22. Dean and Cassie Alone

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Dean and Cassie Alone **

They went upstairs to make love for the first time in almost three days. Dean wanted to make things up to her; he knew that the kids weren't going to bother them.

"Dean the kids will walk in here," Cassie said as he locked the door, "or not, but you can't lock the door what if they need us?"

"Then I guess they can knock," he said picking her up, "you look beautiful to be almost five months pregnant, woman."

"Next week will be five months," she said as he kissed her before lying her down on the bed.

"I guess I'm going to have to get started on those cribs then."

"Stop talking and make love to me," she said.

"Feisty tonight aren't we," he teased.

Cassie grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to her while she kissed him hard against the mouth. He knew she wasn't playing around this time. He kept quiet as he ran his hands up and down her sides lifting her shirt as he did so. She she'd just started showing and it was a turn on for him. He couldn't get enough of her. Sometimes he wanted to just take her while she was doing something simple around the house. She was like an aphrodisiac to him. Soon as he got to her bra he unfastened it before removing her shirt; kissing his way back down to her breast before taking her right nipple into his mouth as he sucked and licked at her nipples she moaned and arched against him. He didn't waste time trying to please any other body part because he knew she'd just stop him.

Cassie couldn't get enough of what he did to her body, it felt like she was on fire. The only way she could put it out was with his help. "Pants off,"

Dean smirked before he stopped his trail of kisses on the way to her jeans. He turned around and went back up to her lips. They kissed till neither could breathe, desperate for air. When he finally started going south again she didn't say anything, she'd learned not to. If she did he'd hesitate even longer on on getting inside of her, it's what she wanted urgently.

--

She wasn't sure when she'd closed her eyes, but when she opened them again Dean was over her completely naked. She didn't even remember him taking his clothes off. He kissed her jaw as he unbuttoned her jeans. "I want you on your knees," he said once he had her jeans and panties off.

Cassie let him help her up but when she tried to turn around he stopped her where she was. She tried to object but he said he no. She told him he couldn't make his mind up before he playfully slapped her butt making her moan into their kiss. She pushed him back on the bed straddling his hips and pinning his hands about his head before she sank down onto his hardened shaft.

Dean didn't resist as she set the pace he didn't care if they went slow or fast as long as they got to the expected climax. He was so close that he didn't know if he could hold on. Cassie kissed his throat as she held him down when she leaned over his mouth again he grabbed onto her nipple pulling it into his mouth which made her moan in pleasure all over again. He did the same to the other before he let her go again. "Cum for me," she said.

"I'm with you," he said as he hit her g-spot again sending bolts of pleasure through her till she came biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming his name at her release. Dean flipped her over as she still recovered and thrust into her till he was going over the edge too. He couldn't stop as he came it over whelmed him with pleasure as he saw the white spots in his vision. He rolled so he wouldn't collapse on her if he passed out.


	23. Hunter and Dean argue

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Dean and Cassie Alone **

It was late that night for they woke back up. Dean went to check on the kids to make sure they had gone to bed; he found Hunter in the kitchen with Rachel.

"It's passed your bed times," he said

"She didn't feel good, I gave her some orange juice and she's feeling better," Hunter said before he left the kitchen.

Rachel followed him with a smile on her face. "Next time warn us before you have sex," she said as she left the kitchen.

Dean shook his head, he should have known that they would have gone in the play room instead of to bed like they were supposed to. After he got himself something to drink he went back upstairs finding Cassie in the shower. He joined her, which turned into round two.

The next morning Jared got up before anybody else and went to the kitchen. He wanted to be a big boy today so he got the cereal and milk from the cabinet. He got the spoon from the drawer then went to the table to make it. Hunter was the second one up, he had to go to the bathroom, but when he checked Jared's room and he wasn't there he got worried. He was relived to find his brother in the kitchen.

"Next time tell me if you're coming down here," he said sitting down

"Why should I?" Jared asked

"Because the last time you got up before I did you went outside by yourself and didn't tell anybody." Hunter said getting a bowl for his cereal too.

"Did you tell dad on me?"

"You weren't banned from going outside were you?" Hunter asked

"No."

"Then, I didn't tell on you, but I should have,"

Dean heard the boys talking as he came back in the house. He had gone for a morning run after Cassie had left for work half an hour earlier. He knew he'd heard Hunter wrong when he'd said he'd found Jared outside one morning, but why hadn't Hunter told on him.

"Hey you two, I guess Rachel's still asleep?" Dean asked them

"Yeah, I woke her up half hour ago when mom left, but she said she wanted more sleep," Hunter said.

"Did I hear you two right when you said he went outside one morning before you got up?" Dean asked them as he came in to the kitchen.

"No," they both said as they drunk their juice.

Dean looked at them and knew they'd just lied to him. "Jared, go get Rachel up," he said because he wanted to talk to Hunter.

Jared got up and went out the door instead of going upstairs. He'd seen Rachel sneak out the door. Dean went out right behind him knowing that he had just disobeyed him. Hunter took off upstairs when they left he knew he was in trouble now. He had let Rachel sneak out and hadn't seen her do it. They were all in trouble now.

"I asked mom," Rachel said as Dean lead her back in the house, "She said I could,"

"No she did not," Jared said.

"Jared, you're in trouble too, so stay out this," Dean said, "Rachel you had one more week left on your punishment, you just had to sneak out here and go play didn't you?" he asked.

"Hunter always let's me," she said, "why is now any different?" she asked.

"What?" Dean asked, "Did you just say that Hunter let you two go outside when we're still sleeping?"

Jared and Rachel couldn't look at Dean they had just given Hunter up; they hadn't meant too, it had just happened.

"No," Jared said

Dean told them to finish their breakfast while he went to find Hunter, he'd add another two weeks onto Rachel's punishment and two weeks for Jared for their lying. He arrived in the twins room but Hunter wasn't there, Dean looked around for Hunter as he grew angry. What was going on with his kids?

He searched the game room but he still couldn't find his son. "Where are you?" he said to into the empty room.

After few minutes Hunter came out his parent's bedroom he knew he was in for it this time. However, he'd come to the conclusion that he should be in the hot seat. He shouldn't have let them play without an adult around. "I'm right here dad," he said to Dean as he came out of the game room.

"I don't like it when you do this," Dean said, "you tell them they can play outside or do something else they shouldn't do when we are not there to make sure they do not get hurt. Why would you do that?"

"I know I shouldn't have dad, but they wanted to play, I watched them I didn't let them get hurt," Hunter said, "I'm their big brother it's my job to watch over them."

"No, that's it, I'm tired of you not listening to me Hunter, and you're not going to be babysitting them for a long time. You disobeyed me, I don't understand why you did it, but you leave me no other choice you're grounded, no TV, no video games, no time outside, and no camping trip next month either, you're going to stay here with Cassie while we go camping with Bobby. You have not earned that trip this year, until farther notice you are grounded you understand me?" Dean said exasperated with Hunter, "you should have known better than to do that, you're the oldest, you're supposed to know better."

"Exactly you think I should know better, but I'm ten years old, I should be out there with them having fun not making sure they aren't getting into trouble. I'm the fucking big brother all I ever do is make sure they are safe I'm tired of it. I haven't ever been a kid in my life, I stopped being a kid when mom left us. I was one then, and I am the oldest I never get to do what I want to do. Every time I have to sacrifice what I won't to do because of them. I am tired of that, I just want to be the kid not the adult," Hunter yelled before slamming the door to Rachel and his room. He locked it before going to the closet and hiding in the hiding space. He'd never once cried for anything he was always the tough one, but this time he cried. He just wanted to be his dad's little boy again not the big brother that had to do everything.

Rachel and Jared had heard the fight and went up to their rooms before Dean could get back to them. He was pissed off, not because Hunter had just yelled at him, but  
because everything he'd just said was true. Dean put too much on Hunter just like John had done to him. Dean had allowed Hunter to turn into him. He was the worse dad in the world, how could he do this to his own son, Hunter thought.

Nothing was said about the incident that night when Cassie came back home and she knew something was wrong. Hunter sat between his siblings, but they did not speak to each other. When Dean had finally come down his kids wouldn't even look at him; nor would Dean look their direction, she knew right then something had happened.

"How was your day?" she asked Rachel

"Can we not have dinner tonight?" Jared asked, "We're not in the mood,.

"Okay what the hell happened?" Cassie asked this time the question was directed at Dean.

"I've been letting them play outside in the mornings," Hunter answered, "I'm not hungry either," he said before he left not even waiting for them to say he could leave. Rachel and Jared left too telling Cassie sorry before following their brother upstairs.

"Dean I want an answer now, what the hell happened I leave for work and when I come home the kids look like somebody stabbed them in the heart. Hunter looks like he's been crying and for the life of me I can't fathom why since I have never seen that boy cry even when he wrecked his bike and skinned his knee up two months ago, your mom stitched up and he still didn't shed a tear," Cassie said before she took a breath. She really needed to calm down.

"I did what I should have a long time ago okay, I told him he's not watching them anymore," Dean said.

"Are you joking, you take that from him. He's going to retreat Dean, all he understands is being a big brother," she said, "go up there and tell him you didn't mean it."

"NO, he let them go out there and play before we got up in the mornings. I don't know what is in these parts, Cassie, I am not going to have him putting them in danger."

Cassie stared at Dean he had no clue what he had done to his son.

"Them in danger, Dean, Hunter does not put them in danger, he keeps them out of it, just last week I saw Rachel trying to climb the tree outside, he said it was too dangerous and didn't want her to get hurt, she got down and hasn't once tried it again. Jared tried to jump off the swing, Hunter told him not to do it and he didn't, when you're not around he's the closest thing they have to a role model."

Dean didn't want to hear her anymore so he walked out the kitchen. He thought that Cassie was saying he was a bad father, that was what was in his head he couldn't see she was giving him good advice.

--

"Damn you Dean Winchester," Cassie said turning away from the kitchen window. It was in that moment of looking away that Hunter slipped out the door carrying his duffle bag. He had packed food and supplies in it couple weapons too, he was leaving. He'd finally decided to runaway, he was the reason they were fighting so he'd leave.

Nobody went into Hunter's room until late, Rachel couldn't sleep and she needed her brother. However, when she pulled the covers back all she found was the pillow where he should be laying plus a note. She picked it up and read it aloud.

'_**I am tired of the fighting over me, I am not wanted anymore I can see that so I am leaving. I will go and stay with Grandma till Uncle Sam can come and get me, I am moving in with him and Jessica. Do not come after me for I know now you do not won't me, if you ever did then you wouldn't have forced me to leave. Tell Ray and J I'm sorry, but this is your fault dad, you forced me to leave. I guess I finally understand why Jo couldn't stay anymore either. Tell mom that I love her and I love Ray and J too.' It was sighed Hunter Winchester**_


	24. Rachel and Dean go after Hunter

**AN; I own nothing but the plot. My beta was Matchmaker131 thank you so much. Matchmaker131 is officially the co-author of this story. Darkgirl3/Matchmaker131. Hope you all enjoy please review **

**Dean and Cassie Alone **

Rachel went back to her room and packed her duffle too, she took out her knife and the sawed off she kept hidden from her dad. After a stop in the kitchen for food, water, and her pills so she wouldn't get sick. She was determined to find Hunter and bring him back. If she had to tie them to a chair they were going to work it out because she couldn't deal without her brother.

The last thing she did was leave a note for her dad, it was the note she'd found on Hunter's nightstand, she just added her name to it. After that was settled she went out the back door into the woods, in search of her brother.

--

Dean had fallen asleep in the library; they hadn't completely updated the house. It would be another month before they could do take care of the situation properly. He was looking up a hunt he needed to get out of the house for few days. He didn't notice the time till the clock chimed informing him it was two am. He got up with the intention of going to bed but he saw a note on the computer. He opened it up read it before he left the room. He knew he'd pushed Hunter too far and it was truly his fault that his son had gone away and his daughter felt the need to go find him. It all seemed wrong; somebody should just shoot him for what he'd done. When he found them he was going to apologize and show them he really did love them. Unlike what they thought from what had been written in the letter.

---

Hunter wasn't sure where he was going; he'd gone north using his compass. Little did he know he was heading straight into danger when all he wanted was to be normal.

Rachel heard the howls of what seemed to be a wolf. However, on closer examination she realized it was the distance screams of the banshee that had been rumored to haunt the woods. That could only mean one thing to her; somebody was going to die in the woods that night. She took off running towards where she suspected her brother had gone.

--

Hunter could hear the banshee too it was closer to him than it was Rachel though he had no idea his sister had followed him. He knew of the Irish legends of the Banshee, his dad had taught them the mythology of the supernatural world along with the facts and fictional elements of it. They'd been taught that long before they were able to remember the educational system's history.

--

Meanwhile, Dean phoned Bobby who was on his way to meet up with them for the camping trip. Dean explained everything that had happened but mainly that the twins had taken off. Bobby had threatened to kick his ass if those kids were hurt because of his vulgar treatment of them. Dean knew that Bobby would do it, no matter how many times he'd threatened before this was real. And if it came to that he'd accept the punishment after all he believed he was the reason they had taken flight instead of staying to fight it out.

**-------**

It was less than an hour later when Bobby arrived since he had been on the way. Instead of going inside he went to where Dean stood at the entry to the woods. "You go North East I'll go North West," Dean said.

----

The Banshee screamed out again as she watched Hunter walk closer and closer to the grounds. Most people had her pegged all wrong and she knew that, but this kid she could not let die. It was a conscious that she still felt some where that prompted her to do the one thing she usually wouldn't think twice about.

Hunter stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the Banshee who stood in front of him. It was like she was a blinding white light; she was pure white and on closer look, seemed young maybe early twenties. "I'm not scared of you, you can't hurt me," he said

"No, I mean you no harm," she said it was not her voice, but somehow she spoke, somebody allowed her to speak and not scream.

--

Rachel followed the screams till they stopped then she looked in front of her to see her brother, with the Banshee in front of him.

"Thank you," she said as she grabbed Hunter, "I'll make sure my dad doesn't kill you," she added before pulling Hunter away from it.

"Let me go," Hunter said jerking out her grip.

"She saved you Hunter, if you had walked few more yards you would have been a dead duck; you know that?" Rachel asked, "I looked this place up; there have been killings here, one or two ever three or so years,"

"Dad would have known that if it was true."

"Not if the medical examiner was in on it and ruled them all accidental deaths," Rachel said as they walked east away from the Banshee and the hunting grounds.

Hunter was surprised by Rachel knowledge but was happy to go with her even though he was still angry with his father.


End file.
